


The Nurse & The Idiot

by fakeaccunt



Series: Love Wasn't Part of the Plan [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baby, Birth, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cute, Cute Bucky Barnes, Dick Steve Rogers, Doctor Bucky Barnes, Food Porn, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Human Wade Wilson, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Mutant Wade Wilson, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Nurse Dopinder, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Wade Wilson, Patient Steve Rogers, Pregnant Wade Wilson, Sweet Steve Rogers, Time Babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeaccunt/pseuds/fakeaccunt
Summary: .oOo.When a stupidly handsome patient with a persistent streak of injuries he mysteriously gets better from walks into Bucky's life? He about loses his mind.His biggest regret?Not being able to stay the hell away from him.ORThat long awaited as fuck prequel I mentioned forever ago toThe Doctor & The Captain..oOo.





	1. Nightmare Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions aren't always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo... hullo...
> 
> I realize I kinda maybe sorta possibly very much so get EXTREMELY distracted... sometimes...
> 
> It's bad, it's really bad. I have the attention span of a nat. But also, i felt a sudden calling to get around to this and fix minor things on the other parts of this series. So if you wanna read them again... always welcome~. There's also this other story I'm working on that's all but been abandoned during this calling to the prequel for this one. It's also got cute babies, no Hydra trash party but it does start out rocky because werewolves, even if it's not your typical werewolf story (like REALLY not your typical werewolf story...). I really love Cap wolf though, so... it's fun, you should check it out if you haven't. And feed my needy neediness.
> 
> Still no beta.
> 
> Enjoy~.

.oOo.

 

“It's really not that bad, I'll be fine.”

 

“Fine. Dislocated leg, broken ankle _on that same leg_ , couple bullet holes, fractured collarbone, and bruising on half your body.”

 

Bucky moved to reposition the asshole so his leg was a bit higher and he _might_ not be so awkward to look at. The undignified yelp that escaped?

 

Yeah, definitely _'fine'_.

 

“You had a building collapse on you after being in, essentially, an active war zone. I'll decide when you're fine.”

 

Despite himself, the bastard smiled.

 

“Yeah? Gonna play doctor for me, pretty?”

 

“I _am_ a Doctor. Which means you're the patient, and you're gonna listen to what I say if you wanna get better.”

 

“That badge says otherwise, _Nursey_ ~.”

 

This DICK. Bucky flushed. The badge essentially meant he was in training, but that didn't mean he had his credentials any less put together than one of the more experienced doctors at Our Lady of Hope Hospital. After all, it took some pretty serious credentials for them to even want you as one of their staff.

 

Bucky walked over and pressed another button to harshly adjust him and got a whine in return.

 

“ _You let me know if you need anything..._ ”

 

He turned and walked as he heard a long groan escape the guy. He'd taken care of plenty of people just fine, so far. And now they give him the nightmare patient. He sighed. It was only a matter of time he guessed.

 

Well, same old, same old. Patient's checked in, get him to recover so he's out as fast as possible. Easy right?

 

He went to take his lunch. It was weird to not see Sharon, but Nat was there like always. Loki too, eventually came by.

 

“It still always astounds me that you changed your field so drastically. You used to break bones and backs, and now you repair them.”

 

Natasha swallowed the bite of her sandwich before putting it down and speaking. “Meh, sometimes you just need a change of pace. Isn't that right, _James~?_ ”

 

“Hu-what?”

 

He looked up from the food he'd been picking at.

 

“You've been quiet this entire time. And you're brooding as if you have something you want to complain about. Normally, you just complain.”

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes a second and raised a brow. Then gave a tight smile.

 

“I got a new patient today.”

 

“Is he a tall, muscular blond?”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows, then raised one. Natasha smirked. Loki gained a look of slight surprise.

 

“Oh dear. Steven is a little bit... famous, here.”

 

“And by that, you mean—.”

 

“Infamous. He's our resident nightmare patient. The lucky thing is that he heals quickly but... well, I guess you'll find out.”

 

Bucky frowned. Great.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky sighed as he stepped into the room to check on his new patient.

 

He wasn't expecting the voices or the happy conversations. Or Sharon.

 

He raised a brow. His patient was exuding happy Alpha scent and it was kind of... throwing Bucky off. He took a breath, just listening. Not sure if they'd noticed him or cared.

 

“So how is she?”

 

“Aunt Peggy is doing well. She says you need to stop doing this though.”

 

“Aww, come on. I won't be here long.”

 

“You shouldn't be here at all.”

 

Bucky cleared his throat to get their attention. Sharon looked back and _Steve_ looked over. Bucky gave a sigh.

 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”

 

“Yes.”

“No.”

 

Steve looked bothered while Sharon looked back at him with a deadpan.

 

“Sorry, no, Dr. Barnes. He's a family friend. But I also know just how _troublesome_ he can be. Could you please behave for my _friend_ , Captain Rogers?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes for a second but sighed. “Alright... but only cause _you_ asked. I'll be outta your hair before you know it, Doc.”

 

“Why do I get the feeling that's not gonna be true...”

 

“Oh, trust me, it will be. He knows better.”

 

Steve gave a grumble before Sharon gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Bucky tilted his head as he looked at his patient. And his patient, to some credit, actually smiled at him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Like a million.”

 

Bucky gave a small huff and a quick smile that wasn't all that friendly. Steve smirked.

 

Bucky checked over everything he needed to for his patient. Steve was surprisingly cooperative, but he seemed to be watching Bucky. Once everything was done, Bucky told him his status, some estimations, asked a few questions, and left.

 

He had a job to do, and this was his patient. It wasn't personal, the guy was just generally a dick. He could work around that, he had before.

 

.oOo.

 

It was about a week of dealing with Steve. Just one week. And Bucky knew, looking at his clipboard, that someone had made a serious mistake because it just... wasn't possible.

 

1 week wasn't enough to heal from those kind of injuries.

 

“Who approved this? There's no way he's ready to be discharged.”

 

Bucky didn't wait to get a response. Taking the clipboard and rushing to go see his patient.

 

What he saw was... a tall, muscular, blond Alpha. _Standing_ in full military uniform. Perfectly fine from the looks of it before he turned to see Bucky, and smiled. _Fucking smiled._

 

“Hey—.”

 

Bucky didn't stop or hesitate. He frowned before forcing his patient to sit down so he could run a full exam and check him over. What's worse was that _everything_ was **perfect**. So he ran the exams _again._

 

“You know, if I didn't know better... I'd say you were trying to keep me here, sweetheart.”

 

“None of this... makes any sense. You shouldn't even be able to walk, let alone close to healed from everything you had. You're not listed as enhanced or mutant.”

 

“Or maybe Sharon's visits are as magic as she is nice.”

 

Bucky squinted. “Right...”

 

In the end, he had no choice but to sign off on the paperwork so Steve could be on his merry way. He also decided, he shouldn't question it. Even if his patient did heal much sooner than expected, it wasn't any skin off his bones. That just meant... he didn't have to deal with him anymore. Better yet, that he might never see him again. So for him, at least? Better not to question it...

 

Maybe fate was just trying to beg for his forgiveness after forcing Steve's path to cross his.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky stared at the clipboard in hand. His eyes narrowed.

 

Okay.

 

Same name.

 

But maybe a different patient.

 

The guy had a very typical Joe Smoe kinda name anyway. It didn't have to be the same guy. Even if the injuries... were... not exactly run a the mill. Bucky frowned but headed to the room. Even so, there was no way it was the same—.

 

“Hey~!”

 

 _Motherfucker_. He dealt with last time. Blond. Blue eyed. Obnoxious smile.

 

This time with _stab_ wounds, a fucking fracture in his spinal column that made it a miracle he wasn't paralyzed or you know, _dead_. Like a normal person would be? And let's not forget the broken wrist and pelvic bone, and hip.

 

“Now, I know what you're thinking. But I've been good, honest.”

 

Bucky stared.

 

“I'm thinking you seriously ticked someone off before you tried to stop a car running you over, and let the middle of your body take the brunt of it with your wrist in the way.”

 

Steve glanced off, giving a quick lift to his eyebrows and then a nod before smiling at Bucky.

 

“I thought you were gonna tell me you could see the hair on my palms.”

 

Bucky wasn't able to stop his mouth from going a little agape. He walked over flipping the switch to adjust his bed so he wasn't sitting up. With his injuries, he shouldn't be sitting up like he was. Bucky heard him groan before responding.

 

“There's this thing called _boundaries_. You're my patient.”

 

“Still as mean as ever I see... How am I ever supposed to heal with such cold treatment _Doctor~_?”

 

“You'll live. That's the only goal for me. Why are you back here?”

 

“Mission goes right. Mission goes wrong. I'll be outta your hair before you know it.”

 

“Not with your injuries...”

 

“Isn't that what you said last time.”

 

“What a coincidence.”

 

Bucky went over what he needed to. Steve wasn't an ass. In, out. Just like before. He wasn't gonna worry his little head about it. Steve was just another patient. And that was it.

 

Bucky took a sigh as he left.

 

.oOo.

 

Admittedly... it was a little weird to see Sharon with his patient every now and again... he'd never seen her smile like that... laugh, be at ease... which was something, because she worked in pediatrics with Loki, but _this_... this was... different...

 

And it turned out, the smiles Steve gave made him... maybe seem like... not so much a dick... _maybe_.

 

Bucky was waiting back this time. It was... nice. But also...

 

He shook it off. He'd been watching his patient like a hawk this time around. It had been a week since. And the guy hadn't done a single thing that'd be weird but... heal. Quickly. Bucky was set to check over his wounds today, and determined to put him on more bed rest so he could finish healing up.

 

“You know... it'd be nice of you to join the conversation, Doc. It's a friendly one. Promise.”

 

“How long have you been standing there, Bucky?”

 

“ _Bucky?_ Is that his name? 'Serious and broody', _that's_ his name?”

 

“It's a nickname. For friends. Our relationship—.”

 

“Strictly professional, right?”

 

Bucky didn't say anything as he sighed through his nose, glancing over at Sharon who gave a slightly apologetic look.

 

“I didn't wanna be rude, you looked like you were enjoying yourself, Shar.”

 

She smiled. “Please, with this guy? I could've used the saving.”

 

“Ouch! That hurts, Sharon!”

 

“Good, maybe you'll stop coming back here. I'll take my leave. Dr. Barnes.”

 

“Dr. Carter.”

 

When she was gone he turned to Steve, who tensed up a little.

 

“You're not gonna manhandle me, are you?”

 

“Your scans came back. We're gonna go over them, I'm gonna check you over. And then we'll decide what to do from there, okay?”

 

“Dr. Barnes... are you being _nice_ to me?”

 

“You're my patient. I just want you out of here.”

 

.oOo.

 

“ _Unbelievable... not even a scar..._ ”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Uh—nothing... Just...”

 

If Bucky had thought there was anything weird about Steve before, this was insane. His scans came back _perfect_ and all those stab wounds? Had up and disappeared. Like they never happened. And now, Steve was sitting in front of him, shirt off while Bucky checked him over, and Bucky knew this wasn't humanly possible. Not from the records they had on this guy.

 

Not to mention the... stupid amount of muscle he had on him. That just wasn't fair...

 

He checked over Steve's heartbeat, and it just got worse for him. Of course his patient would be cool as a cucumber. He had to be hiding something, though. This just... didn't make any sense.

 

Bucky sighed. Taking off the stethoscope.

 

“Everything... checks out.”

 

“So am I free to go?”

 

Bucky stared. “Once everything's filed? Yes.”

 

“Great!”

 

Steve took his shirt about to get up and leave.

 

“Hold it.”

 

He stopped, looking at Bucky with wide eyes.

 

“How are you healing so quickly? Is there something you're not telling us about you?”

 

Steve didn't answer for a moment, but gave an irritatingly innocent look and smile.

 

“Maybe you're just that good a doctor, since you don't believe Sharon's visits have anything to do with it.”

 

Bucky frowned, and as much as he wanted to fight it and _hated_ to admit it, he blushed too.

 

“You're cute when you blush.”

 

Bucky shook his head. “As far as I know, Sharon doesn't have healing powers.”

 

“As far as you know... I'm gonna head to the cafeteria, get one of those puddings.”

 

And he did. Leaving Bucky in his thoughts.

 

“ _Shit..._ ”

 

He shook it off. It wasn't something he should dwell on or question because it meant Steve was out of his hair as fast as possible, right? Maybe he had a different visitor wih healing powers. Or maybe Sharon did have them and she just didn't like to talk about it. He could understand the why if that were the case, but what he didn't understand is why she would be healing his patient, even if they were friends, and making him feel like he was going crazy.

 

He sighed. Once again. Steve was out of his hair. That was all that mattered, right?

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky was starting to detect a pattern here.

 

His eye twitched.

 

Third fucking time he'd seen that name.

 

He didn't hesitate or wait for a second, immediately marching to the room.

 

And seeing that same fucker about to turn that same dickish bright smile on him.

 

“Don't you fuckin' dare.”

 

And the bastard smiled _anyway._

 

Bucky was beside himself. Pacing as he let out a frustrated growl. The least they could fuckin' do was assign him to someone else to deal with. He had to take a breath to calm himself. No matter how infuriating Steve was, he was still a patient.

 

“What are you doing back here?”

 

Steve snorted. “Well, I'm injured. Where else would I go, sweetheart~?”

 

Bucky stared.

 

“I meant, _why_ are you injured. The way you get injured and the way you heal, it's almost like you're doing this on purpose.”

 

For some reason, those words had Steve sobering up real quick. The smile faded as he let his head fall back on the pillow.

 

“Call it carelessness...”

 

_What?_

 

Bucky furrowed his brows. His heart pounding at what that could mean but he really didn't want to get into that conversation. Knowing Steve, he'd probably have the right words to avoid therapy anyway.

 

Bucky took another breath before walking over to adjust Steve again, roughly, for the best position regarding his injuries. And after hearing the groan, he spoke.

 

“Well, whatever it is, it needs to stop. If I make you better I expect you to _stay_ better, not be back here with a whole new set!”

 

And the smile was back.

 

“Awwe... That almost sounds like you care about me~!”

 

Bucky flushed.

 

“I care about your health.”

 

Steve's smile only got bigger. Motherfucker...

 

Bucky finished with looking him over more calmly before leaving. He wasn't gonna bother this time, figuring the same thing would happen.

 

.oOo.

 

The same thing happened. Yet again. Bucky was trying not to dwell on it, but it had been a week. Steve was healed. And Bucky was about to give him that last look over before he officially signed the papers for Steve to be discharged.

 

Only this time...

 

This time around, Bucky had opted to do additional blood work for Steve, to see if he might have a mutation or enhancement of some sort. Only to find out he was a patient prohibited from getting that done outside of special circumstances. And apparently, the documentation they had on his blood work already in his files was a confidential read. Come to think of it, apart from what Bucky had added to his record, the whole thing was confidential.

 

It made him wonder why he'd even been assigned Steve in the first place.

 

And finishing up checking everything off as he watched the Alpha put back on his uniform didn't help. It took him a moment to speak up.

 

“Are you on something?”

 

Steve paused, turning back to him with a brow raised.

 

“What, like a drug?”

 

“Like something to enhance recovery or performance.”

 

Steve just gave him a smile like that was an answer. Before moving to put on his jacket.

 

“I dunno, am I?”

 

Bucky stared.

 

“Well, it's not like I could find out. Because apparently, I'm not allowed to do blood work on you or even look at your past record without proper clearance. It's like they're giving me the bare minimum to work with.”

 

Steve gave him an even brighter smile.

 

“To be honest, I wouldn't even wanna look at my file. Last time I did was in the 70s. Coincidentally, that was the last time I had a drug flushed in my system.”

 

What the fuck?

 

“Wait, _70s_? How—how old are you?”

 

“Ugh, I know, so much older than I look. I'm gonna go grab a pudding.”

 

Bucky frowned. As if he needed anymore unknowns factored in. The worst part being that he had no idea if Steve was messing with him or being brutally honest. And his gut told him it was the latter. Whatever it was, he was sincerely hoping Steve wouldn't be coming back. Or that they'd at least assign him to someone else.

 

.oOo.

 

The fourth time went a little differently than the others. What Steve had said the last time had Bucky dwelling on the fact. And worrying. No matter how much he told himself not to...

 

“ _Call it carelessness...”_

 

With the injuries that Steve came in with every time... it was almost like his aim wasn't quite to end up in a hospital...

 

And that was more concerning than the fast healing.

 

Bucky didn't have words for him as he stared at him sitting in that hospital bed... Steve, to his credit, hadn't said anything snarky or obnoxious, or inappropriate. Yet.

 

Bucky sighed. Reading down the clipboard and going through basic protocol, and giving an estimated time that was _way_ longer than the week he expected it would take Steve to heal... He stopped halfway. Not able to hold it in anymore.

 

“Why do you keep coming back here?”

 

Steve tilted his head.

 

“Am I not supposed to go to a hospital when I'm injured?”

 

Bucky tensed his jaw.

 

“I'm supposed to make you better so that you _stay_ better... and I doubt you _like_ spending time here.”

 

“Maybe I just need an excuse to see you, pretty...”

 

And there it was. Bucky couldn't do anything but give Steve a pained expression before he walked away... not bothering to wait and see how the Alpha's own expression had sobered up.

 

He remembered back when Sharon had said Steve wasn't supposed to be there _at all_... and it left a sinking feeling in his gut.

 

.oOo.

 

Steve was well behaved this time, but maybe that was because Bucky was so distracted... He seemed more observant and was much more cooperative. Even without Sharon stopping by. She'd been focused on getting paperwork filed so she could do a program abroad. Bucky had been surprised, figuring she'd want to spend more time with Steve and vice versa, but Steve had encouraged her just the same...

 

Bucky was in the middle of taking his patient's blood pressure when Steve spoke up.

 

“I'm a soldier...”

 

Bucky looked up. It wasn't something he hadn't known but...

 

“The type I am... it's how I get injured. And why I heal so quickly... but the details are never considered to be relevant to the general public. So they're kept confidential...”

 

Bucky remained quiet for a moment.

 

“I'm not the general public... I'm your Doctor...”

 

“And you're a damn good one... but there are some things even I can't control...”

 

“Are you controlling what you can?”

 

Bucky was surprised by the words he'd just let slip, the expression he had on his face. He knew he must have been on the verge of tears, because at this point, he'd confronted Sharon about what she meant, about Steve coming back here. She hadn't said anything, but the pain in her own expression was enough to read.

 

Steve was here because he was _letting_ himself get hurt. His goal wasn't a hospital bed, it was a grave. And nobody could prove it because of the dangerous type of work he did. Or maybe just too few people were willing to notice...

 

Steve's expression was almost as surprised as Bucky's, and it was clear he didn't have any words lined up for a response.

 

Bucky took a breath before excusing himself. He told Steve to rest and that a nurse would bring him his meal.

 

.oOo.

 

“ _You're a very empathic person, Buck... with the field you went into, with how smart you are... I can't really say I'm surprised you would feel for this guy. It just means you're a good person...”_

 

“I don't know what to do, Becks...”

 

“*Sigh* _... how bout... just be a friend? I know that may not be your forte but sometimes... that's all we can do... sometimes it's all a person needs, too...”_

 

Bucky gave a sigh, but said goodbye to his sister. He really didn't know what to do. And his head was so stuck in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the person calling out for him. Didn't hear the engine revving or the tires screeching.

 

One minute, he was chipping away the ice on the keyhole so he could unlock his car door, the next—.

 

“ _ **Bucky!!**_ ”

 

He saw a shield. Red, white, and blue, before he saw the man holding it. Run in and pull him back. Then he saw the car. Headed straight for him.

 

He closed his eyes and covered his ears as the Alpha covered him, bracing himself.

 

Instead, he heard a clang, another rev and something like a mass of metal being forced to roll over and change direction.

 

He held his breath.

 

“Bucky... _Buck_... look at me. Open your eyes.”

 

He did, and he saw the same blue eyes he'd seen over the past few months... though the voice was much softer than he ever thought it would be. His eyes widened.

 

“You're okay, I got you... _I got you, okay?_ ”

 

He glanced over. The other car had hit his own. Steve had used his shield and strength to redirect it, and near flipped it in the process, maybe having done so several times by the drilled dent in his own car, the way it had been pushed off, and the distance. But something like that was... _something like that was..._

 

Steve got up. The car was on it's side and Bucky could only watch, eyes widening as Steve pulled it back down, gently, to be right side up. He then walked around, using the same shield in hand to break the locks and hinges on the door, and yank the driver out. The person was unconscious, bleeding from his forehead. And Bucky... _Bucky..._

 

.oOo.

 

“Blink twice if you understand me... good.”

 

Bucky had been surprised. Turned out Steve was moderately trained in emergency medic protocol, having made sure Bucky was okay before checking over the driver, even using the right tools. But more importantly... he gave a glance to that shield...

 

The driver, as it turned out, had fallen unconscious while driving, and lost control of the car as consequence. Bucky remembered him, another difficult patient he'd dealt with a couple months back (still not nearly as bad as Steve), closer to a year ago. At the time, he had cancer but they'd healed him then. He used to need an aid to help him because of the tumors in his brain and the occasional episode, falling unconscious on a regular basis wasn't exactly something he could have been left alone for. No matter how much he protested. At first, Bucky had worried about possible reemergence, that maybe the cancer never really left his system, but...

 

“Wade... what happened?”

 

Wade didn't respond to Steve. What was more surprising was that they knew each other on a first name basis. But still, Bucky's eyes were focused on the clear as day baby bump, clear enough that Wade wanted to protect it, by the way his hand was placed, but with clothes that said he wanted to hide it.

 

When Steve didn't have any luck, Bucky finally stepped in.

 

“Wade...”

 

And he looked up. Bucky took a breath and Steve stepped aside. He knelt down in front of him. Sometimes it was easier for an Omega to soothe another Omega than an Alpha.

 

“Wade, you need to tell us what happened...”

 

When he childishly just shook his head, Bucky gave another breath before gently continuing.

 

“Aren't you worried? About your... about your baby? Please, Wade, we can't help you if you aren't open with us about this...”

 

At that, Wade seemed to falter, and Bucky could see the slight tears welling up. Followed by the sniff. And then he spoke...

 

“I uh... kid makes me fall asleep sometimes... I guess it probably wasn't the best idea to go out on my own... I'm sorry...”

 

“It's okay Wade, no one's gonna blame you for that... do you want me to call Thor?”

 

Wade gave a nod after a moment. And Bucky gave a sigh of relief at the fact before getting up to go get him.

 

“Could you—... could you call Weasel for me too?”

 

Bucky turned back to him and gave a nod. It was a little while waiting for Wade to be taken off their hands. Bucky had too much running through his head. Wade was pregnant, which in a sense... it was good that his cancer wasn't coming back... but still worrying, especially without an Alpha anywhere in sight. His car was totaled... both of their cars were. How was he gonna get to work?

 

And then... Steve...

 

He gave a glance at the Alpha who'd brought him a warm cup of fragrant cocoa. Marshmallows already starting to melt... and then a glance back at that shield...

 

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense... the injuries, how fast he healed, how guarded he was. How the information regarding his file was fucking _confidential_... Bucky couldn't bring himself to say anything.

 

Steve wasn't just a soldier, he was a supersoldier... _The_ Supersoldier. _Captain America_ just saved his life... and he also happened to be a major dick...

 

“It was a tank...”

 

Bucky looked up.

 

“That second time I ended up here—with you as my doctor at least... what tried to run me over... it was a tank. But you were right on the money for how those injuries happened... For someone so young, you're very perceptive.”

 

“Apparently, not perceptive enough...”

 

Steve gave something of a humorless huff of a laugh.

 

“No, actually, maybe too perceptive. Most people don't question how fast I heal or dig as deep as you did. As long as I'm gone and outta their way. Digging too deep means getting into trouble. Especially for situations like my own.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows.

 

“So you... you were just _watching_ while I was losing my damn mind trying to figure out how you were defying the natural laws of science?”

 

“I was trying to make you lose interest.”

 

“By being a dick.”

 

“Were there other ways to get you to back off?”

 

“How about just being honest—.”

 

“That wasn't an option—.”

 

“Really. Because from where I'm standing, I don't think it would have been _that_ tough to _at least_ tell me that you weren't at liberty for full disclosure—.”

 

“I am at liberty to disclose information regarding my person and medical history to those I see fit to share with.”

 

Bucky felt his heart seize up and looked down. And it maybe hurt to hear that more than he wanted to admit. Sharon probably knew...

 

“Right... I just didn't fit the bill...”

 

Steve tensed his jaw.

 

“I'm at full liberty to disclose who I am with who I want to, that doesn't mean I should. There are a few people in influential positions that see me and my physical person as nothing but property, and whether I have a right to autonomy or not isn't a concern. I didn't want you caught in the crossfire that comes with knowing who I am and what I do. My world is different from yours, and I wasn't about to drag you into it if I had a choice.”

 

Bucky pulled himself back a bit, the same sinking feeling in his gut.

 

“What about my choice...? I thought you fought to make our world a better place...”

 

Steve seemed taken aback by what he said. Another humorless huff escaping him, though much softer.

 

“... I thought so too...”

 

Bucky's breath hitched. Steve turned away, walking back to his own room.

 

.oOo.

 

It took Bucky a while to work up the courage to talk to Steve. But Steve was his patient, and with what he'd just done, he needed to be checked over, even if he could handle it and was almost healed. Bucky wasn't sure what he was expecting, but maybe it was someone with more fight in him...

 

“Steve...”

 

Steve seemed slightly surprised to hear Bucky address him directly by first name, but sat up. Bucky went over basic protocol, checking him over to find exactly what he expected. A fully healed supersoldier in perfect condition. And even then, as he was checking over the soldier's heartbeat, the same even rhythm, he couldn't stop himself.

 

“If you keep doing this to yourself, you're not gonna get back up one day...”

 

“Every weapon wears from use...”

 

Bucky looked up trying not to show pain in his expression at those words, but seeing blankness in Steve's expression as he said that was enough to near break him down.

 

“ _You're not a weapon.”_

 

Steve's eyes widened. Bucky's brows furrowed at the sudden change in his heartbeat, but before he could confirm—. Steve had caught his hand and pulled it away from his chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something but it seemed like the words got lost on him. Eventually, he seemed to find them...

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Bucky wasn't really sure what Steve was apologizing for, and he wasn't so sure Steve should be apologizing. He took a breath as he finished jotting down the last bit.

 

“Everything's perfect. Once I file the papers, you're free to go.”

 

“Is Wade okay?”

 

“Yeah, he's staying the night and his friend is keeping him company. Thor checked him over, made sure him and the baby were okay... he got off lucky for what happened to his car...”

 

“He's always been a little bit lucky... if there had been any other way to stop him—.”

 

“He's okay... that's what matters.”

 

Steve gave a sigh and Bucky was quiet another moment.

 

“How do you know Wade...?”

 

“He was part of my squad, a while back. Before he got sick. There was an incident... before then. They let him leave after that.”

 

“You made sure they did.”

 

Steve's eyes widened.

 

“He talked about you... mentioned getting kidnapped because of the inactive X-gene he has. How you treated him like a damsel, and then made sure he got to go home, even when they didn't want to let him... Except he referred to you by your more famous name...”

 

Steve gave a huff.

 

“Stryker's never been the easiest to deal with. He got away with... too much. Wade was the reason we were finally able to make sure the Weapon X program got shut down...”

 

“I heard about that.”

 

“ _But not nearly enough._ ”

 

No, of course not... Steve's world was... _different_ from his... even if he did fight to protect people like Bucky.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Those same eyes widened again, and Bucky clarified.

 

“You saved my life... you saved Wade's. Even if you have been a dick this entire time I've treated you, I... I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't done that...”

 

Steve didn't say anything, but he didn't really need to. Bucky stood and left to get the paperwork filed. His car had been towed so now he just needed to figure out how to get home. He was making copies when Natasha came by to check on him. She offered him a ride home but since her shift ended a bit later than his, he'd have to wait. Still, it was better than nothing, so he agreed to wait.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky blew a breath into the cold air, watching the snow fall as he sat on the first step of the stairs leading up to the hospital. It was late, and Natasha should have been done over an hour ago, but it wasn't so bad... watching the early snowfall.

 

Certainly the highlight of his day...

 

It was a little while longer before he got a message from Nat letting him know her shift had been extended through the night. He figured as much, but he had been hoping he wouldn't have to call a cab... He let out another breath.

 

“You're still here?”

 

He didn't have to look to know who'd just spoken to him.

 

“I was waiting for my ride. Turns out, I'm gonna need a new one anyway...”

 

Steve was quiet for a moment.

 

“Why don't I take you home?”

 

Bucky looked at him, slightly skeptical.

 

“It's the least I could do... I'm the reason your car...”

 

“With what vehicle? You weren't exactly in walking condition when you were admitted, let alone driving condition.”

 

“The hospital may be on the far stretched, more civilian side of the base, but it's still on the base. I got injured during a mission, so my... vehicle is still in the place I left it when I last drove in to work... I've just gotta drop off a few things at my office.”

 

Bucky looked down at his phone, taking a second before responding to Nat. Then he stood and gave a nod. Steve led the way.

 

Sure enough, his office was what you'd expect for Captain America. Clean, neat, big, decorated with too many medals. Old articles sitting in display cases on the walls. Definitely a high ranking soldier's. But something about it held something melancholy. Steve left his shield on the side and his folded uniform on his desk. His more famous uniform anyway. He was wearing the basic army garb Bucky had gotten used to seeing him in.

 

His... _vehicle_ was maybe what Bucky should have expected, but certainly hadn't. He didn't really have experience with motorcycles.

 

“You ever ridden before?”

 

Steve tossed him the helmet as Bucky shook his head, and moved himself back so there was more space.

 

“Sit in front of me then.”

 

“I—.”

 

“Relax, it's just to keep you better protected, I'll still be the one driving.”

 

Bucky didn't have it in him to protest after the day he'd had. And he was sorta wishing he did as he felt the Alpha crowd him. Steve wasn't wearing a helmet, which wasn't exactly safe but he'd given it to Bucky. And maybe he'd have a clearer head if he weren't trying _not_ to focus on the clean scent screaming compatibility through the cold air around him, the warmth of the Alpha, the muscle pressed against him just making him feel smaller, or the rather large and quite unignorable bulge pressed up against his ass.

 

He could feel his cheeks heating up but his mouth stayed shut. And those boundaries from before? Were seeming nonexistent. When Steve pressed him closer to the bike and he heard the engine rev, he had to force down the whine that wanted to slip. Captain America or not, the Alpha was _incredibly_ handsome...

 

So the compatibility Bucky had never wanted to get close enough to acknowledge just made it that much worse...

 

Holding his breath didn't make it better, and breathing it in just made it worse. Steve's scent was making him delirious and he had to remind himself that this man had been his patient for the combined total of one month. Ironically, the minimum amount it should have taken him to heal from the first bout.

 

“So where are we headed?”

 

Bucky took a breath and gave an answer. Steve seemed to know the city pretty well, and it wasn't long before Bucky was seeing he city completely differently than what he was used to. The warmth from the Alpha encasing him almost too well with the light snow and the cold air. The ride back seemed so much longer than it was, _and not long enough_... for more reasons than Bucky wanted to admit.

 

Steve, ever the gentleman, even walked him to his apartment door. Bucky almost didn't know what to say before it blurted itself out.

 

“T-thanks...”

 

Steve just gave a smile and shook his head.

 

“You know how long your car's gonna be out?”

 

“I'll probably need a new one, to be honest...”

 

“You got a ride for tomorrow?”

 

“No. But I'll figure somethin' out. Probably call a cab as a last resort.”

 

“Don't do that.”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“I'm sorry _Alpha_. What am I _supposed_ to do?”

 

Steve seemed to catch himself and surprisingly enough, he had the decency to blush.

 

“Sorry... I didn't mean... that just seems exhausting and _expensive._ Let me take you to and from, at least until you get your own transport. It's the... least I can do with...”

 

Now it was Bucky's turn to blush. And somehow, he couldn't resist.

 

“Captain Rogers... are you being _nice_ to me?”

 

And Steve's blush just got a little bit deeper.

 

“Well, I... * _sigh*..._ I haven't exactly been at my best. And I put you through more than you deserved only to drag you into something you didn't need anyway. And what happened to your car...”

 

“I don't blame you for that, you were too busy _saving my life_ to worry about that.”

 

“Then let me make up the other stuff...”

 

“Don't you have work?”

 

“Not for a couple days, they always give me at least a week off after I'm injured. Not including the time I'm in the hospital.”

 

Bucky was quiet a moment. It would be against his better judgment, but he really didn't have many other options. The only real reason to shoot Steve down would be pride, and he had enough sense to know that would be a very stupid reason, especially when Steve'd be doing this to make up for being a dick.

 

“Okay... my shift starts at 2 in the afternoon, tomorrow since I don't have a patient anymore.”

 

Since the hospital dealt with special cases, they made an effort to split up the time their staff worked so they had staff at all hours of the day, and to ensure no one was overworked.

 

Steve seemed surprised. And when Bucky turned away, quickly put his foot in the door. Bucky deadpanned.

 

“Wait... that's it?”

 

“What else were you expecting?”

 

Steve didn't seem so sure of that himself.

 

“The most they assign you is one patient?”

 

“The most they'll assign me is 3 at one time, since Our Lady of Hope is run so differently, but I'm still in training and finishing my studies. I have a feeling for who I'll be assigned to next, but whenever they assign me _you_ , you're my only patient. You didn't answer my question though.”

 

Steve gave a slightly surprised expression before something of a half smirk. Then he shook his head.

 

“Half the reason I don't tell people who I am when they don't recognize me is because the first thing they do is either hate me or get starstruck. I was under the impression you were leaning toward the first.”

 

“I don't think I would have accepted the ride if that were true.”

 

“Or you were too tired to deal with my bullshit.”

 

“That too. But I don't have a whole lot of convenient options, so saying _no_ isn't exactly worth anything to me when I'd still have to find a different solution _and_ deal with your bullshit because you're too stubborn to let me decline.”

 

At that, Steve actually smiled.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I'm 22.”

 

“Jeez... you're just a baby... you're a lot smarter than you look.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows.

 

“And how exactly do I look?”

 

“Pretty enough to get whatever you want without a second thought. But also mean. I guess there's a brain behind the beauty. I'll be around at 1330 tomorrow then.”

 

Steve left with that dickish smile on his face before Bucky had a chance to respond. He frowned.

 

Steve didn't wear his helmet when he left either...

 

.oOo.

 

The next day, Bucky would have debated calling a cab.

 

If Steve hadn't shown up 15 minutes early. This time in plain civilian clothes, but for sure, his shirt was too tight. And how did he not have more layers on?

 

Sure enough, he drove Bucky there in the same position too. And it was as much of a comfort as it was uncomfortable, and enough to make Bucky _fully_ regret his decision. Steve had been his patient. And now was helping him get to work, nothing more. But his hindbrain couldn't seem to get enough of how _good_ the Alpha smelled.

 

But that just served as incentive to get a new car much faster. So. He could work with it.

 

He told Steve what time he got off, and it was... awkward to say the least.

 

Bucky had been right about what patient they were assigning him too. What with Weasel waiting in the room with his friend, who was eating ice cream while complaining about the lack of channels the hospital had to offer.

 

“Unfortunately, porn and reality television aren't appropriate for children. And they don't exactly help promote a healing environment.”

 

“I beg to differ! Porn was totally the reason my cancer went away!”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Apart from you of course~.”

 

Wade had been a shit, but he was the type of person that kinda grew on you. Chances were, he was fine, but they just wanted to make sure. Thor had checked over Wade and the baby and made sure both were okay in the pregnancy aspect. It was likely they'd be assigning him a new aid. Bucky had an idea Wade would want the same one too.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Knocked up. And _bored~._ When can I leave?”

 

“As soon as you're confirmed to be stable, and we assign you a new aid.”

 

“Oh, come on! Cap knew what he was doing. He probably angled the shield just right to do minimal damage to me—. Wait, wait, aid? What aid? Who? Is it gonna be Dopinder? I only accept Nurse Dopinder...”

 

“Yes, Wade, it will most likely be Nurse Dopinder. It's just a precaution, especially because you're pregnant.”

 

Wade gave a groan before sinking down into the bed.

 

Bucky gave a small smile.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“6... 6 months? I think. I'm pretty sure...”

 

“... The sire?”

 

Bucky almost didn't want to press, but from a medical standpoint....

 

“Oh, he's _long_ gone... off to do big important stuff... He didn't know. Neither did I... then... He's uh... active X-gene... so. Just hoping the kid doesn't manifest while still in me... it's a little boy, probably my luck he'll be just like his dad...”

 

Bucky gave a nod and a softer smile.

 

“You excited?”

 

“Yeah... I mean... at first, I thought it was the return of the tumors, Wade battles cancer the sequel, so... this is _slightly_ better, the little shit snuck up on me... he also digs his head into my ribs.”

 

Bucky gave a snort. The rest of the day went relatively slowly. Steve had given him his number in case of anything. He honestly hadn't been expecting to see the Alpha around his lunch break.

 

“Come on, Shar-bear~.”

 

“ _*Sigh*..._ I really wish aunt Peggy were here to pull your ears. Didn't you just get out of this place.”

 

“I'm visiting a friend... I got nothin' better to do today.”

 

“I hope you don't mean me, cause we're not friends.”

 

“Ouch! That hurts, Doctor Barnes~! After all the time we spent together?”

 

“Not willingly...”

 

Steve gave a laugh.

 

“How's Wade?”

 

Despite himself, Bucky gave a smile.

 

“Why don't you see for yourself?”

 

When they got there, it was to an extremely happy Wade glomping on his aid and friend, the cutie pie that was Nurse Dopinder. Steve almost didn't want to interrupt, but Wade noticed him, and in a mood that was way better than yesterday, was happy to see his old superior.

 

It was nice... seeing Steve so relaxed like that, admittedly. And the smiles he had for his friends weren't something Bucky minded... in fact, he found himself wishing those were the kind of smiles Steve gave more often. He was hoping the Alpha wouldn't notice him leaving the room. It was too much to hope, though.

 

He sighed when he was stopped.

 

“Was there any other reason you were here or...”

 

And then came a look Bucky hadn't quite seen on Steve that built up a guilt in his gut that had him wanting to take the Alpha home and smother him in a nest of— _fuck_. NO. He quickly shot down the thoughts and avoided Steve's _puppy_ gaze. Jesus Christ, he hadn't known he could do that... He checked his watch and then sighed, still not looking at Steve.

 

“Look, since you're here, how bout you make yourself useful? Wade asked me to get him a strawberry roll cake from the Japanese bakery a little ways from here. I could walk, but it'd be easier if...”

 

Well, now he had a different puppy face. A much happier version. And it was weirding Bucky out to say the least. And he knew his cheeks were heating up.

 

“Consider it done.”

 

“Alright...”

 

But of course, Steve had to take him the same way.

 

“Is there a reason you won't let me sit behind you and hang on like a normal person.”

 

“Figured you'd feel safer this way. You trust me to not throw you off?”

 

Dick.

 

He tossed Bucky the helmet again.

 

It wouldn't have really been a way to escape the Alpha's scent, Bucky knew that. And he was kept warmer this way... but the thoughts that ran through his head just kept getting worse. And Bucky wasn't exactly interested in dating at the moment. He had other things to focus on.

 

Apparently, having Steve around was pretty convenient, though. Alphas that would normally bother him were kept away. And the girls at the store were certainly nice enough. Steve seemed surprised when he picked the cake he did.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, just... a friend a mine, his Omega used to crave those exact same cakes when he was pregnant. They have a daughter now. Hair as red as the strawberries. Wade... kinda smelled slightly familial to them. Has me wondering if his Alpha might have been a relative.”

 

Hm.

 

They delivered the cake after that and Bucky ended up sharing the rest of his lunch with Steve... which wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be... Steve was actually kinda... nice. At least when he wasn't trying his hardest to get on your every last damn nerve.

 

And by the time Bucky finished up and it was late, the Alpha was once again there, almost too sweet and too reliable. When he said he wanted to make it up to Bucky, he hadn't quite been expecting this... but it had turned out him and Steve had a lot more in common than he was expecting.

 

“You know, you're not as dumb as you look.”

 

“That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me.”

 

They had both started laughing then, and Bucky would have been lying if it didn't make things a little easier. He worked on getting his paperwork filed, getting the insurance money, and looking at new cars in the meantime to get everything he needed done as fast as possible, before Steve's free week was up, preferably. But having Steve drive him in the meantime... turned out way too nice...

 

Even when Steve got more comfortable, enough to secure an arm around Bucky's waist whenever they stopped and make his heart beat 12 times faster... Even when Bucky noticed Steve never wore a helmet, to which Steve responded with a shit eating grin and told him that the helmet was for passengers and he never actually used it himself.

 

Yeah, that made Bucky frown.

 

He also found out that Steve liked to flirt, maybe as much as Natasha. And the more flustered it made Bucky, the more he did. It was like Steve was enough to make up for all the Alpha attention he took away from Bucky by hanging around, and he _knew_ he was being obnoxious. So it had its ups and downs.

 

But... maybe Captain America wasn't such a bad guy...

 

The last day still couldn't come soon enough. Getting his new car had been the biggest relief of his life, as nice as Steve had been.

 

“So this is the last day, huh?”

 

“Yeah... Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate what you've done for me...”

 

“Would you say I made it up to you?”

 

“I'd say you've proven you're naturally a bit of a dick.”

 

Steve gave a snort.

 

“But... now I know you've got a nice side, too...”

 

“Maybe... this doesn't have to be the last we see each other...”

 

Bucky gave a huff.

 

“Wouldn't that require us being friends?”

 

“We don't have to be friends...”

 

And suddenly his heart was pounding in all the ways it wasn't meant to. Of all the things Steve's scent had done to him—.

 

“Are you asking me out?”

 

“That depends, are you gonna say yes?”

 

Oh... oh, of course that's what it was... but it's not like it mattered, whether Steve were being serious or not, Bucky would've said 'no', right? That and... The smile Steve always had for Sharon wasn't like the smile he had for anyone else...

 

“As nice as dealing with you on a regular basis sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass.”

 

“Ouch... way to break an old man's heart. My luck just ran out, my sweetheart knows he could do a lot better...”

 

Despite himself, Bucky laughed... he wished that were the case, as nice as Steve had been to him. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do what he did next, but he'd be damned if he took it back.

 

A kiss on the cheek was enough for an Alpha that had acted as his white knight right when he'd needed it... but if Bucky dug any deeper, he would only walk away with two things—.

 

“I better not see you back at my hospital...”

 

Steve had given him that same bright smile before getting on his bike and heading off...

 

— _Regret. And a broken heart..._

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always.
> 
> Bottom Bucky is the best~.


	2. Dickish Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade ships it. He ships it so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is turning out much longer than intended, but I did want me some rather long and drawn out baby making smuts~ (not this chapter). Sooooooooooo...
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Fun fact of the day. Mistletoe is a disgusting weed and invasive species. You're welcome~.
> 
> Also, I hate Christmas. People are fucking awful and no one even celebrates the festival of Saturn properly anymore. One day, I will make poinsettia stew and serve a grand banquet... yes...

.oOo.

 

The fifth time it happened was a week before the New Year. And Bucky wouldn't have known if he hadn't seen them take Steve into emergency surgery.

 

He wouldn't have known because he wasn't assigned Steve this time.

 

The fifth time... Bucky broke down. Because the person he'd come to care about, far more than a Doctor should ever care for a patient, almost hadn't woken up. His heart had stopped this time, and they almost hadn't been able to restart it. So Bucky couldn't stop the tears from falling when he finally did wake up. And he couldn't stop himself from begging Steve to stop this, even as the Alpha had softly smiled at him.

 

“Hey...”

 

“ _Please—pl-please stop doing this to yourself...”_

 

“Please don't cry, sweetheart... I'm not worth those tears...”

 

“ _You're worth more than this—you-you're... worth_ **something** _and you got as much a right to live as anyone else does—pleas—just please...”_

 

“What other excuse would I have to see that pretty face... ?”

 

“ _I'll be a friend... I'll be your nurse, I'll be whatever you need, but please—.”_

 

Steve had seemed stunned but too tired to do much. It was probably the least likely thing he had expected from Bucky. It was the least likely thing Bucky expected from himself, but he almost hadn't left Steve's side. The healing was a bit slower this time, from what they could tell, and even if Natasha had been his assigned Doctor, Bucky had chosen to be by his side, and be a friend this time...

 

4 days in and Steve was still on bed rest and feeling it. Normally, he was able to walk by 3.

 

“Guess even a bullet through the heart wasn't enough, huh?”

 

“It was enough... but the people who cared for you were more... you're still in bed, aren't you?”

 

Steve gave a huff...

 

“Startin' to wish there were someone in here with me...”

 

“Maybe you should focus on letting your heart heal first.”

 

“Isn't that what you're for, pretty?”

 

Bucky raised a brow before pressing the button to adjust him, but not too harshly. Still. The groan Steve let out was satisfactory enough. Bucky ended up taking care of most of the nurse duties this time around, but Natasha also pawned off her duties on him, at least what she could. Steve had been a little more forward and flirty to Bucky, even more open around Sharon, and while Bucky didn't mind, it was like the filter came off.

 

5 days, and Steve could walk with a little help from Bucky, so he took him to get one of the puddings from the cafeteria. He figured the Alpha deserved it. There was also talk of a New Years party going around. For those that had to work the midnight shift. Bucky included.

 

It was Wade, who'd come around for another checkup, with his aid and assigned nurse, that pointed out the mistletoe they walked under. Bucky was not in the slightest amused. It had been left over from the Christmas Party he'd purposely avoided, and the Alpha had practically beamed at him.

 

He satisfied the requirement with nothing more than a quick peck on the lips that Wade _still_ found a way to make a dirty comment about.

 

“So shy and sweet, is that public display? I'd love to see what you do with him in a closet, behind closed doors~. Or maybe in a car, or on a bed—.”

 

“ _Wade._ ”

 

Which of course, only encouraged Steve.

 

“I wouldn't mind knowing that answer...”

 

“Right~? I'd pay for these two to bump fuzzies—.”

 

Bucky couldn't stop the blush even if he tried, but he did manage to put his foot down.

 

“Oh, we are _not_ having sex. Be happy you got lucky enough for that invasive weed to be there.”

 

He promptly took it down and threw it away but Steve remained the all too happy puppy of an Alpha he was, sitting down and eating his pudding.

 

_Still..._

 

Bucky could barely look Steve in the eye after that one _tiny_ peck. And he'd even taken the task of getting Wade another strawberry roll cake, walking to the bakery while Steve had to stay put just to avoid that blue eyed gaze...

 

And even then, he knew he was distracted. Even one of the girls at the store seemed to notice.

 

“We have a special for the hot chocolate heart cakes. They come in three flavors. Good for warming loved ones.”

 

“Oh, I'm not—I'm just getting something for a friend... h-he's pregnant and... this is what he was craving...”

 

She just gave a smile.

 

“You have the look of someone who is in love...”

 

“Hu—... no... sorry... just me...”

 

He didn't look up as she rang him up, so he didn't notice her putting one of the heart cakes meant for sharing in his bag, free of charge. He did give a nice tip as he left, but he hadn't noticed the extra cake until he got back. He had handed Wade the bag only for him to open it and take the other small box out with the note.

 

“ _'For you and your love to share.'_ What's this one? Smells like white chocolate—.”

 

Bucky snatched it away before he could finish looking, ignoring the _'rude'_ from Wade as he checked over the note and then his receipt.

 

“I didn't order this, I have to take it back—.”

 

“It's on the house, Buck...”

 

Bucky gave a groan. When he'd set the note down to check his receipt, he hadn't realized Steve was sitting there and picked it up.

 

“What I wanna know is who your _'love~'_ is. Cause frankly, if it's anyone but our dear old Captain here. I'm gonna be upset.”

 

“It was—a mistake... I'm sure she meant to give that to someone else, I should take it back.”

 

There had been no one else in the bakery, and even Bucky thought it was a pretty weak lie.

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, I think you should share it with the Cap~.”

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“Just eat _your_ cake, Wade.”

 

“Ooh! Hello Kitty~!”

 

“New Years special... I figured you'd like it...”

 

“What about the extra?”

 

“Do whatever with it, I don't care...”

 

Bucky gave a sigh, before going to put his coat up and to the bathroom to wash his face, hoping it would clear his head a little and cool him down. When he got back, it was to Steve staring down at the cake, now out of its box. It was very pretty. He looked up and gave Bucky a smile.

 

“I can't eat it, pretty sure it has champagne in it, so I hope you don't mind I gave it to him~.”

 

Bucky gave another sigh.

 

“You couldn't have given it to Thor and Loki?”

 

“Darling, you know I prefer dark chocolate. And Thor and I have already tried each of those cakes. They are quite good, and they do contain a bit of alcohol meant to match them. I believe this one had a sweet rose champagne, undertoned with vanilla, cherry cake with cherry wine compote, and of course a whipped, white chocolate frosting. Though they do cover the cake with additional white chocolate ganache and accent with a sugared, wine soaked cherry. Good yes, but perhaps not the best for a pregnant person.”

 

Bucky frowned.

 

“Ooooh~, what were the others?”

 

“The dark chocolate held a rich fondant over an even richer dark chocolate frosting. The cake was mint, soaked in mint vodka with a much lighter mint cream for the filling. The milk chocolate, a simpler satin glaze over an almond cake with a dual filling of custard and French silk chocolate, the amaretto is quite the nice touch for that one.”

 

“Ugh... all the things this kid won't let me have, why do you remind me?”

 

“You were the one to ask.”

 

“I wouldn't mind trying all of them.”

 

Bucky gave an exasperated look at Steve as he tilted his head. Steve only smiled back. Loki checked over Wade, who they'd detained because his blood pressure was too high, something his nurse had suspected based on Wade's most recent activities but hadn't had it in him to tell the man to stop and think of the baby. He was, however, the reason Wade came in for a checkup.

 

“You should be happy you're getting anything at all.”

 

“Be happier to share it with you~...”

 

And now Bucky was back to flushing. _Bastard._ He tried not to completely crumble under the pressure. He tried to stand firm. But as the cafeteria emptied up and Steve took the first bite before offering him one from the same fork, Bucky was determined to say no. He really was.

 

And then Wade got closer with this stupid happy smile on his face, and the gentle smile the Alpha had really just wasn't any bit fair.

 

“S-shouldn't you... not be having alcohol...”

 

“Red wine's good for the heart, and besides, doesn't affect me the same way anymore...”

 

Bucky hesitated. He was given all of a few seconds before Wade grumbled and said he'd try it himself with the risk of his baby manifesting super strength or some shit and severely injuring him from the inside before Bucky finally took the bite.

 

And it was good. It was really _really_ good. The cake melted in mouth and warmed a person up _perfectly_ with the liquor.

 

And just his luck, Natasha came in looking for her patient when he did. She smirked and Bucky could only blush in embarrassment and regret everything. It wasn't until the Alpha was yanked away and pushed the cake to him that he realized Steve had eaten exactly half of the heart...

 

Bucky found himself finishing the rest before he realized it...

 

.oOo.

 

When Bucky came back to the room to check on Steve, he wasn't sleeping like he should have been. Bucky sighed, but sat down next to him.

 

“You should be resting...”

 

“And what, miss my kiss goodnight?”

 

Bucky flushed but raised a brow.

 

“Who said anything about a goodnight kiss?”

 

“I dunno, figured the one under the mistletoe mighta sparked something. The cake, I thought we were really connecting~.”

 

“Really, cause I thought it was just something to make Wade happy. Just a kiss that... didn't really mean anything.”

 

“Oh, well in that case, you wouldn't mind too much doin' it again, would you? Since it didn't mean much...”

 

Bucky let out a breath.

 

“That's not how this works, Captain Rogers...”

 

“How does it then? I'm not your patient anymore... but maybe it'll help me heal faster. Just a kiss, right?”

 

The blush got deeper and as much as Bucky wanted to fight it and just _leave_... he was yearning for it all the same. No one was watching this time...

 

“Fine. But I'm only doing this to prove a point.”

 

When Steve smiled, he hesitated, but somehow found the courage to lean forward and press his lips to the other male's. This time, they both lingered, never anything more than a press of their lips but trying to hang on to the feeling. He could still taste the leftover sweetness of wine and cake and chocolate... And if Bucky hadn't pulled away...

 

They were really close... and he could see those same blue eyes looking back into his own... something softer in them than usual... Steve spoke first, and it was a whisper.

 

“... Just a kiss, right?”

 

Bucky hesitated as he took a breath, his heart was pounding but he eventually found the words. Just as quiet and halfway breathless.

 

“Y-yeah...”

 

“Will I get to see you tomorrow...?”

 

“It's my day off...”

 

Steve seemed like he was going to lean in again—.

 

“I see you have a new best friend to keep you company.”

 

Steve's eyes widened and he turned to her, and the smile he gave was almost blinding. Bucky almost couldn't think. If Sharon had walked in just a few seconds earlier...

 

“Sharon! I thought you'd leave me all alone for the night! I haven't seen you all day! You know I can't heal without your magic sweetness. Doctor Barnes is _lovely_ , but he's soooooo _grumpy!_ How am I supposed to heal with that?”

 

Bucky felt himself flushing and heating up without really meaning to. Sharon had let out a laugh but... He tuned out their conversation, still flushed from embarrassment.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Oh, um...”

 

Sharon looked at him, she gave a quick tilt of her head and slight furrow of her brows but a smile, noting that he hadn't been listening before repeating her question.

 

“Has Captain Rogers been behaving?”

 

“Oh... yeah. Yeah. He's been... great... I um. I have to go...”

 

He left before he could see the surprise on her face. He'd done too much and if he did anymore, it wouldn't just be him to get hurt.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky spent most of the next day completely unable to think about anything but that stupid Alpha. He'd told himself, he'd spend the day studying. Maybe visit during lunchtime. But he'd been... too distracted. He may have been trying to make Steve's health better, but Steve ended up being bad for Bucky's health. He couldn't stop the feeling or bury it no matter how hard he tried, and he knew if he didn't find a way to get rid of it, he'd end up burned.

 

It was only when he saw the text from Steve, telling him how much Wade missed him and wanted another cake, that Bucky figured he had to stop this in its tracks before anything else happened. Especially considering he didn't plan on dating for at least another few years. With a year left to the program, his birthday having just passed, this wasn't what he wanted. And he wasn't about to let some Alpha in to ruin or change what he did, _no matter who he was..._

 

So Bucky got up, he got dressed, and he drove down to that same bakery. Got another Hello Kitty strawberry roll cake for Wade, and... couldn't do much but sputter as he saw the girl put another variety of heart cake in his bag.

 

“Oh, um—I didn't—.”

 

“It's on the house...”

 

The only thing he could do was blush and leave an even larger tip than the last time in some form of protest or compensation. It wasn't fair. And this time, as a witness, he couldn't deny knowing about the cake. He almost didn't want to give the Hello Kitty cake to Wade, just to avoid Steve.

 

But seeing them relaxed and laughing together...

 

“Really, what's your superpower?”

 

“... Courage?”

 

“That's adorable.”

 

It was adorable, and it was clear Steve was trying to be respectful and _not_ burst out laughing. Dopinder was too cute.

 

“Okay, Junior's kicking, that's earned you a belly rub. Come on.”

 

The nurse did light up at that, placing his hand where Wade pointed. Bucky raised a brow but went over. Apparently, they were chatting about Wade's prior jobs and musing about what use Dopinder would be in a fight, because the thing that raised Wade's blood pressure? Had been a fight. He'd knocked out some Alpha that wouldn't leave his poor little nurse alone. Weasel had been with them, but he, of course, was of _zero_ use. Not doing well with violence, or pain, of any kind.

 

Of course, the conversation immediately shifted when Wade ecstatically took out the heart cake, about to hand it to Steve.

 

“That's for Dopinder.”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

The ensuing laughter was not helpful.

 

“I'll let you feel the kid if you share it with him~.”

 

That... was kinda worth it. But also so incredibly not once Bucky _was_ sharing the cake with Steve. This time, it was the milk chocolate variety. And it was just as heavenly as the first. But it was also enough for Bucky to abandon ship and not say goodnight to Steve once they'd finished. Especially when Sharon came by.

 

The next day, Bucky had gotten a cake for Wade before coming in for his shift. This time staring at the last flavor...

 

If he was going to turn him down... it was the least he could do, after everything Steve had done. The Alpha was also nearly recovered, and if he actually planned on _listening_ to Bucky and taking better care of himself from now on... Bucky might never see him again...

 

He decided to buy the cake this time, and the girl who rang him up had smiled big and bright at the fact, but he knew what he had to do. This time being the one to hand it to Steve. The smile from the Alpha made his heart flutter, but he didn't let it make him falter.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

.oOo.

 

“Am I in trouble?”

 

Bucky gave a sigh. He'd pulled Steve aside so they could talk in private.

 

“You're a grown man, Steve... I'm not your mother...”

 

“Doesn't mean I can't be disciplined... though I normally have a pretty good idea of when I've done something wrong...”

 

“You haven't... I just... I can't do this, Steve...”

 

The smile faded from the Alpha's face, replaced with a slightly worried look. Bucky forced himself to continue.

 

“Whether you were serious or not about... asking me out. I can't have this in my life right now.”

 

He didn't notice the way Steve's brows furrowed.

 

“Bucky, I wasn't just looking to chase tail—.”

 

“And that's _great._ Any person would be lucky to have you. You're _Captain America_ , and I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate... but I'm just some nurse who's working at a military hospital, who _happened_ to take care of you a couple times... and then you took care a me... when I needed it... thank you. I am so grateful for what you did for me, Steve... but pick anyone else for this because this isn't what I want... not right now anyway...”

 

Steve was silent for a long moment. And Bucky was almost expecting the Alpha to make a case, an argument, or to just kiss him and dare him to say he felt nothing, but—.

 

“Okay...”

 

Anything but that... resignment just made Bucky feel worse about it...

 

“The cake was a peace offering wasn't it...”

 

“Uh—y-yeah... it um... that's one way to put it...”

 

“Can we still share it?”

 

“... Yeah...”

 

When they went back, Wade didn't say anything. It was... nice, despite the decision, Steve was a gentleman and very respectful, which Bucky almost hadn't expected, but it was exactly what he had wanted. And if there was a deeper pain in his chest, it wasn't something he noticed.

 

The cake was just as good as the other two, cool and warming at the same time. It wasn't surprising why it was Loki's favorite...

 

The night went on peacefully, simply. Bucky watching over Steve as some who were more enthusiastic about the New Year set up for the party. They were all gonna watch the ball drop together. Bucky had been expecting to see Sharon, but she had the day off. So Bucky simply stayed with Steve, this time with much less flirty banter. And as it turned out, when he wasn't being a complete punk, Steve was a pretty good friend to have...

 

It was... exactly what he wanted...

 

.oOo.

 

It was about a half hour, maybe a little more, before the New Year that Bucky noticed the slight wince that Steve gave and immediate worry passed his mind. Steve must've not noticed him looking because he had rubbed over the spot the bullet had gone through before excusing himself. And he seemed surprised to see that Bucky had followed after him.

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“Buck, I'm fine... it's probably nothing, maybe something I ate.”

 

Bucky frowned. And it wasn't long before he had the Alpha sitting down and was checking him over. Though Steve seemed so much more nervous to take his shirt off this time around. And it did serve as a glorious reminder of... _everything_ Bucky _didn't_ want...

 

He gave a breath as he moved the stethoscope over Steve's heart to check the rhythm. It was even, healthy, just like it had been... maybe a little faster than it had been before but—...

 

_Speeding up?_

 

Steve seemed to tense up for a moment before pulling Bucky's hand away. There was a blush on his cheeks and when Bucky had realized why Steve's heartbeat had sped up, he felt his own cheeks go hot. All too aware of how close they were to each other.

 

Steve moved faster than Bucky could react. And suddenly lips were on his and it wasn't anywhere _near_ as chaste as it had been before. Steve's mouth moved against his own, pushing for dominance without the slightest bit of hesitation. Bucky had opened for him without even meaning to as Steve's tongue danced circles around his own. In any other circumstance, maybe having begged for entrance, almost begging for a chance but too desperate and too impatient. Bucky could barely keep up and he could feel his own heart pounding. Tasting the same cake, the same vodka, the same mint, and losing his damn mind.

 

Steve pulled away before Bucky could come back to his senses.

 

“I'm sorry—... I'm so sorry, Buck. I—.”

 

Bucky couldn't find any words to say in that moment. He stopped hearing the ones that Steve had for him. Apologies for overstepping his boundaries and doing the one thing Bucky had asked him not to. The one thing Bucky didn't want... _but that was exactly what Bucky had wanted..._

 

He didn't know how else to shut the Alpha up, so he leaned forward and kissed him back. Simple and sweet and chaste like before...

 

“S'okay...”

 

It started much slower this time. But before Bucky knew it, he was caught between moans and gasping for breath, pressed up against the counter, feeling the friction and heat through his clothes, slick finding its way onto his underwear too eager to have him open and ready. He barely managed to find words through it all. Barely managed a response when Steve brought up a fairly important subject.

 

“ _Condoms?_ ”

 

Bucky just opened the drawer behind him and handed him one. Not even bothering to mention the emergency heat or rut rooms and supplies they have at the hospital. The rooms that were probably better suited for this than the one they were in. And still, Bucky couldn't stop this as he felt himself stretched by Steve's fingers, his slick spread and his hole made to twitch, the rim teased at the same time the other man played with the tip of his cock, still straining in his pants.

 

The Alpha set himself free first, and Bucky almost wondered how he hadn't been in pain just by his size. And if he was intimidated, he'd never say, he wanted it too badly for anything to deter him. Bucky helped him put on the condom and Steve helped him out of his own pants in a haste.

 

The next he knew, the Alpha was pressing in, and despite being so wet, Bucky was tense and nervous. He'd never had very many opportunities for this, always focused on his studies and so much younger than those around him. Never with an Alpha. Not even a Beta. He'd dated a little but it had never gotten far. His first time had been with another Omega, and that was just a friend that had helped him through his heat. His other experience? Stemmed from _toys_ his twin sister told him could never compare to the real thing. And Bucky had been just fine with that. Can't miss what you've never really had.

 

But as Steve was sinking home, whispering small encouragement to get him to relax, buried to the hilt, Bucky was starting to wish he'd done a little more. _But would it even compare?_

 

Steve kissed him again to get him to relax. He pulled Bucky's legs up and Bucky did what felt natural, wrapping them around his waist.

 

It was something he'd never pictured himself doing. He couldn't think. Could barely breath. The Alpha giving him life and breath between kisses and thrusts. Feeling every bit of heat from him, every bit of power and raw lust. Steve chasing his release and pushing Bucky towards his.

 

By the time that first orgasm rolled around, Bucky saw fireworks. And they both heard them in the distance, colored lights barely noticed through the windows. Bucky gave a deeper moan and Steve swallowed it up and continued fucking him. It was certainly a way to end, _and start~_ a year...

 

Steve barely gave a whisper but Bucky heard it loud and clear.

 

“ _Happy New Year..._ ”

 

And he could only respond with a smile, and a kiss~.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky was irate with himself.

 

He did. _Exactly_. What he **shouldn't** have done.

 

He'd slept with Steve. _At_ his place of work. Literally while on the job.

 

Worse.

 

Natasha _knew._

 

And she'd been fucking _**proud**_ of him. Especially with how happy Steve had been. Because a happy Steve was much easier to deal with.

 

Bucky had lost his damn mind in that moment. He'd given in to carnal desires and let them take over. He hadn't thought twice about it. Not about his career, about himself or the fucking things he'd said to Steve exactly prior to that. The fact that 2 days before, he'd so boldly proclaimed they weren't going to have sex.

 

About Sharon...

 

One little puppy gaze, and he spreads his legs for that same _stupid_ Alpha that's been driving him up the wall for _months_. Like it all just... suddenly goes away!

 

Steve was discharged from the hospital the day after. And Bucky had been avoiding him since. Like the plague when he realized he was in preheat, a few days after the fact. And he could blame it on the hormones, blame it on clouded judgment and a _stupidly_ perfect romantic moment... He could blame it on compatible Alpha pheromones trying to convince his body of what a suitable mate Steve was. But that would be about as fair to Steve as it would be to himself, not in the slightest. He knew what he was doing then. He knew it all too well.

 

It was the _best_ mistake of his life...

 

That didn't stop it being a _mistake._

 

No matter how charming that Alpha was, if Bucky dipped his feet, he was gonna drown. And he did not want to drown.

 

_And somehow, it already felt like he was..._

 

Bucky ended up calling in and taking heat leave. Focusing on finishing some of his study work. The last thing he needed was for his grades to drop right when he's at the finish line. All because of some Alpha. He spent his heat hot, sweaty, uncomfortable, and incredibly horny. Decidedly torturing himself by _not_ touching _any_ of the toys that were normally his best friends during his heats.

 

And if he dreamt about sweet blue eyes or soft blond hair, muscles twitching every time the man moved inside of him, you wouldn't hear it from him.

 

It was 2 days after his heat ended that he saw the Alpha. 10 days in total since he'd last seen him. Feeling like wholly too much and _not nearly enough_.

 

Bucky almost changed his direction. He did, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

 

It was too much to hope for.

 

And Steve... he was in full garb, the complete ensemble, shield on his back and all...

 

“Bucky, hey! I haven't seen you in a while. Is—oh... um... how are you?”

 

If he picked up on lingering heat scent, he didn't say anything... Bucky looked at him but didn't say anything for a moment. Eventually, he sighed...

 

“I'm okay... what's with... the getup?”

 

“Oh! I um—ah... Sharon asked me to do this... for the kids, you know? Couldn't say 'no'...”

 

Sharon...

 

“Maybe we could... I don't know, grab a bite to eat? I missed seein' you, pretty...”

 

Bucky felt his heart fluttering for all the wrong reasons. He started walking off before Steve moved to stop him and give him that same _impossible_ _to say no to_ puppy face and Bucky sucked in a breath.

 

“What did you have in mind...?”

 

And then came the figurative tail wagging...

 

.oOo.

 

They ended up back at Steve's office in awkward silence, eating light pasta dishes from a local place that Steve often went to. And they were good... they were really _really_ good. Exactly the types of carbs that Bucky needed after his heat...

 

Well... Bucky was eating. Steve had been observing him the past few minutes since he finished first. He waited for Bucky to finish, but then spoke.

 

“What's goin' on Buck...?”

 

Bucky shook his head and Steve raised a brow.

 

“I'm thinking this was a bad idea. Maybe I should go—.”

 

“Buck, wait.”

 

Steve stopped him before he could make a move and Bucky... Steve sat on his desk calmly and looked at him. Bucky let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 

“You wanna tell me what's goin' on?”

 

“Is this Captain America speaking to me, or is it Steve Rogers?”

 

Steve seemed to give a slight smirk at that.

 

“Steve Rogers... I promise... he's just a little concerned about the Omega he'd very much like to court...”

 

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up at the words. Courting was something a bit old fashioned... but it was typically used when an Alpha was particularly serious about a potential mate.

 

“I—u-um... are you... so sure about that?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be?”

 

Bucky took a breath.

 

“Steve... what happened between us was a _mistake._ I... I don't normally do that... and it was a lapse in judgment I'm sure you more than regret—.”

 

“I don't.”

 

“H-how could you not?”

 

“Why would I regret that, Buck?”

 

“Because I—you—... what about _Sharon_?”

 

“What _about_ Sharon, what does she have to do with this?”

 

“Steve, I've seen the looks you two share. The smile you give her isn't like—.”

 

He cut himself off before finishing the sentence.

 

_The one you give me..._

 

Steve seemed to think a moment before something dawned on him.

 

“Bucky... Sharon's family to me. Nothin' more. I've known her since she was in diapers and even changed some of 'em. I am 100% positive that if there were ever _anything_ between us, her aunt would murder me, which is frankly not one of the ways I'd wanna go.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve, skeptically.

 

“And even if there were... she's officially leaving early March. Mid at the latest. She'll be gone a year, and a lot can change in a year. I care about her, I do... but not like that. _You_ on the other hand...”

 

Bucky gave a huff.

 

“What makes me so special...?”

 

“You want the direct answer or the reason I'm askin' to court you?”

 

Bucky didn't say anything, tensing his jaw and looking away.

 

“When you look at me... what do you see, Buck?”

 

Bucky gave a sigh.

 

“I see some asshole Alpha in an overdecorated, ridiculous uniform, lookin' to get in my pants...”

 

Steve raised a brow but gave a smile.

 

“You know, you're the first person to do that...”

 

“What, insult you?”

 

“No, trust me, I've had plentya those. You're the first person to see past the uniform when I'm wearing it...”

 

“I can't be the only person who's done that...”

 

“Bucky, you didn't change the way you treated me when you found out who I was... when we met, you treated me, well, first like the dick I was, I deserved that. But more than that, you just... treated me like a person. As simple as it seems... that's something that's become... very difficult for me to come across... The only people that do have known me for years, but... You only warmed up to me when I proved there was something to warm up to... and I'd... really like to know more a that sweet side of you... If you ask me what's so special about you, well... nothin'. You're just an extremely compatible Omega that I had the wonderful opportunity to scent a few times, and am now being driven crazy by the fact that I don't have you. You're also very beautiful and I'm reminded of that every time I see you. But beyond that... you're a person... and I'm another person... and I just really think we should give this a shot... But what would I know? I'm just an asshole Alpha lookin' to get into your pants, right?”

 

Bucky blushed but couldn't help himself.

 

“You forgot caveman...”

 

“Yes, how could I _possibly_ forget that?”

 

“I wasn't lookin' to date anyone.”

 

“Neither was I... And then you came along... but if you're still not comfortable with the idea of me courting you, I'll settle for a more simple companionship... even without the sex. Although, I would very much like the sex.”

 

“Jesus Christ, you're shameless...”

 

“The years will do that to you, sweetheart...”

 

“I don't see this ending very well...”

 

“We won't know unless we try...”

 

“I still need to finish my program.”

 

“And I will support you throughout it. I'll even throw you a party once you're officially crowned a doctor. Would you like me to find a cheerleader uniform, cause I could probably dig up one of the uniforms of the old dancers I used to tour the country with. I'm sure at least one of them fits me.”

 

Despite himself, Bucky started laughing. It certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting... nor the mental image. But...

 

“... So what happens once I'm _crowned_ a doctor...?”

 

Steve seemed to think for a moment, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, that's up to you, Buck... _but_...”

 

 _Oh, here we go..._ Bucky looked away as Steve stood and got closer to him.

 

“I'd like to... be by your side. Be able to watch you patch people up and do real... _good_ in the world... I'd like to watch you save lives and help people, turn the world over with who you become... and when I get hurt, you can patch me up too, I'll be your worst patient... But I don't wanna see you cry so I'll try to keep that to a minimum... and any other time, I can stand on the side and look pretty. Be a trophy mate for the best doctor the world's ever gonna know...”

 

Bucky's breath hitched. It wasn't anything that Bucky expected to hear from the Alpha. It almost didn't seem real, for Steve to say that or how close he had gotten, leaning in. As far as they had come as a species, as much progress as they had made, many Alphas still held a traditional mindset. The idea of their Omegas succeeding... it wasn't what they wanted. That mindset was held even stronger with male Omegas, as they were still believed more prone to challenging their Alphas. And when Bucky stood the standard of an old world ideal of beauty, he'd come to expect that traditional mindset from the Alphas that took an interest in him.

 

_But Steve..._

 

Bucky almost didn't manage the words with how close their lips were to touching, barely a whisper.

 

“ _You really mean that... don't you?_ ”

 

Steve seemed to pause for a moment, searching for something in Bucky's eyes and responding with a similarly soft tone.

 

“ _Only if it's what you want..._ ”

 

When Bucky didn't respond, Steve moved to pull away, just before Bucky closed the remaining gap between them. It was a small kiss, gentle, hesitant and... fearful. Bucky wasn't sure what to expect if he let himself do this, but Steve was just as gentle in return, reassuring him and it almost wasn't fair. When Bucky finally relaxed, Steve deepened the kiss. A push and a pull, hot breaths between them. It wasn't enough. And Bucky found himself _needing_ more that the Alpha was all too happy to give.

 

The next he knew, he was giving an undignified yelp as he was picked up and pinned down on a desk that had barely been cleared, paperwork still needing to be filled out, and looking up at Steve with wide eyes as the other man smiled down at him.

 

“I s-should probably go... um—.”

 

“We have time...”

 

 _They really didn't,_ but what did that matter?

 

Steve leaned down to kiss his neck and Bucky couldn't even fight the moan. It was a minor attempt at a cop out, he knew, but he had a feeling fighting this would be a lost cost. _He wanted Steve just as badly as Steve wanted him..._

 

He gave a slight whine as Steve sucked small bites along his collarbone.

 

“ _C-condoms...?_ ”

 

Apparently, Steve was well prepared, and kept some in his desk. He pulled Bucky back up and sat back in his chair as he pulled the Omega down to straddle him. He lost track of how long they kissed, but the next Bucky knew, he was bent over that desk _really_ enjoying his lunch break.

 

Needless to say, he went back smelling strongly of the Alpha, and that same Alpha spent the day a lot happier and much nicer to his men.

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky hadn't been expecting to see the Alpha again by the end of the day, but sure enough, by the time he finished, that same dickishly cheery and charming smile was on the blond's face. He'd parked his bike next to Bucky's car and had been sitting on the side of it, facing Bucky's car.

 

He'd had sex with this guy twice, both at terrible times and questionable decisions, given his cycle _despite the condoms_ , and he still couldn't bring himself to be more relaxed around him.

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“What is it you want from me, Steve...?”

 

Steve's expression softened at the words.

 

“Nothin' you're not willin' to give me, sweetheart... to be honest, I'm really happy you kissed me...”

 

Bucky blushed but managed his response.

 

“... And why's that?”

 

“It was your answer, wasn't it? Means I have a chance... And to be honest, sex between us? Pretty great, goin' without that woulda been just awful! I don't think I woulda managed!”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, blew a breath, and looked up. Steve was already laughing but he was being a dick again.

 

“Were you always this much of an asshole?”

 

“ _Well_ , it's kind of a gradual change. You start to get bored, then you test your boundaries. Turns out, there's  _a lot_ people are willing to take from _Captain America~_.”

 

Of course there was. Bucky gave a deadpan and then raised a brow.

 

“Maybe _Captain America_ should tread more carefully, unless of course he wants to ruin that chance.”

 

Steve sobered up a bit but still smiled at Bucky before standing and walking to him.

 

“Guess I do have the habit of diggin' holes before I even start somethin'... maybe I just need someone to help me find my way...”

 

Damn him. And that stupid sweet puppy face of his. Bucky's own expression softened up and he couldn't help but lean into the hand that came to his cheek. Despite everything, it did help him relax a bit.

 

“Well, if you got what you wanted... then why are you here?”

 

At that, Steve smiled a little sweeter.

 

“For you to set some ground rules. So I don't fuck it up, sooner rather than later.”

 

“Because you're _so_ good at following orders...”

 

The smile got bigger.

 

“I am when they make sense. But more important than that... I want you to be comfortable, which means whatever it is, _this_ is... between us? We take it your pace. Even if that does mean taking a step back, taking it slow, stopping the sex and working our way back up to it. I want you, I really do... but you bein' happy is much more important than that...”

 

Bucky felt his heart flutter as he bit his lip...

 

“So he knows how to be a gentleman too...”

 

“Only for the people who deserve it...”

 

Steve leaned down to kiss him for what felt like a lifetime and not nearly long enough. Chaste, but no less warm or sweet, and in the cold of Winter, exactly what both of them had needed. When they parted, Bucky couldn't help blushing again. Steve seemed to be waiting for an answer and Bucky had to take another breath before speaking.

 

“O-okay... I um... I guess we should maybe take this a bit slower... I... my heat just ended and...”

 

“I know... I could still smell it on you... super senses uh... mighta made me a bit more handsy than normal, but if you want me to back off—.”

 

“You don't have to back off—...”

 

Bucky gave a pause, trying to think of the right words.

 

“I just... I'd just feel a little better if my cycle didn't have me so wired, even if I am making perfectly conscious decisions... but in the future... I might even...”

 

_Wanna share it with you..._

 

Steve gave a nod. Bucky took another breath, biting his lip before the next words.

 

“I'd also... feel better if we could keep this... just between us...”

 

Steve seemed surprised for a moment before furrowing his brows and thinking...

 

“Is this because of Sharon?”

 

“N-no! Or... in some ways... I don't know... she's my friend and I... _*Sigh*_... It's because of Wade, actually. Wade and Natasha. I would rather tell him when he has a baby to watch, instead of us two like daytime drama television. And Natasha, I would rather tell _never_ , but she's gonna find out anyway eventually, so... I just wanna hold that off as long as possible... Sharon is... I just... don't know what I would tell her...”

 

“She'd understand... but I can see your point about Natasha and Wade.”

 

“For the love of god, wipe that smirk off your face.”

 

Steve started laughing and Bucky let out another sigh, more frustrated this time. He reigned it in after a bit, clearing his throat.

 

“Sorry—I'm sorry. I won't tell a soul, anything else?”

 

“...Did you really mean it?”

 

Steve gave a tilt of his head in question.

 

“Mean what?”

 

“That you'd... support me in making my career... stay by my side...”

 

“Absolutely, Bucky. I think what you do is amazing...”

 

Bucky knew he'd blushed enough today, and still, he couldn't seem to stop... coming from a guy like Steve...

 

“Just that... you keep your word, then...?”

 

Steve leaned in for another kiss that lingered a bit more than the last. And when he pulled away, he gave a whisper that was all too sweet.

 

“ _I wouldn't dream of breaking it..._ ”

 

Bucky watched him get on his bike to go, holding a hand up in goodbye.

 

“Wear your helmet, please. I don't think I'd do well with a dead boyfriend.”

 

“S'not my helmet. It's for passengers. And I'm told I'm thick headed.”

 

Of course he was, the stubborn bastard. Bucky couldn't help the smile as he watched him go before he got in his own car and went home.

 

.oOo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone care to guess who the father of Wade's child is~?
> 
> I do so wonder what could happen next.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> I also am in no way having number trouble with dates, whatsoever. My brain is not stupidly complicated and holds me at gunpoint every time it's unhappy with number sequences, you're all just crazy...
> 
> I still regret nothing.


	3. Perfect Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look~
> 
> The final chapter~
> 
> I wonder what could happen~.
> 
> Lol, I ended up writing so much more about Wade than intended. But I'm assuming his baby daddy will be more than obvious now~. I'ma go aheads and tag it now. Also, go listen to the song Wade mentions if you've never heard it. Then imagine his baby daddy getting mad enough to fuck him with that playing in the background, basically because Wade's being an annoying shit and he really wants to shut him up.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you're welcome~.

.oOo.

 

“So. You've been rather chipper as of late...”

 

Despite himself, Bucky couldn't help the smile. Wade was playing with one of those homemade paper fortune tellers. Dopinder had made it for him. Towards the tail end of his pregnancy and reaching the finish line, he'd been checked into the hospital as a more steady resident. They were taking precaution to monitor him because of the active X-gene in his child, and because of Wade's own inactive X-gene.

 

Not that the baby had caused any trouble, but it was better to be safe than sorry. While telepathy was something very hard to keep track of in unborn children, apart from its rarity, it wasn't impossible. And while the brain waves they could monitor from the little boy weren't purely indicative of such... they certainly weren't the _average_ either. Apart from Wade accidentally seeing through people's minds and memories, despite his own X-gene still showing up as inactive. Telekinesis on the other hand... was a little bit more obvious.

 

There was no question Wade's son would be powerful. But there was increasing concern about who his son's father was. And whether or not Wade would make it through the birth.

 

He was also getting a _lot_ bigger.

 

Wade was 8 months now, getting closer to 9 at about 37 weeks, but Thor was worried he might have to induce given the size of the baby. Ordinarily, babies from male Omega pregnancies were smaller. A hormone limiting their growth was produced to ensure they could make it through the birth canal just fine with minimal damage. After all, the male moms only had the one hole to manage with after giving birth.

 

But other than that, Wade was doing just fine...

 

“I've had a lot of reasons to be...”

 

“Oh no. People are only that happy when they're getting fantastic dick. Or even better ass or pussy. Depending. I should know. I was that happy for a while. And now I have this.”

 

He gestured to his belly. Bucky had to fight back the laugh.

 

Well, Wade wasn't wrong. Bucky did happen to be getting _fantastic_ dick... Things with Steve were... it almost didn't seem fair, especially after all the gripe the Alpha had caused. But Steve made everything seem so damn _easy_. The time they spent together, the relationship, _the sex..._ It also turned out they had a lot more in common than Bucky thought, and the more he learned about Steve, the more...

 

“Sex isn't the only reason people have to be happy.”

 

“But it's the best reason.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the laugh that time.

 

“Things are going well for me, Wade, thanks for asking.”

 

“Let's ask the fortune teller. Is. Bucky... Getting. Great. Dick? Hmm... mmhmm... hm. All signs point to 'yes'.”

 

He held open the flap that said 'yes' and Bucky honestly couldn't fight the smile if he wanted to. Steve was... he'd also proven to be a true sweetheart. He hadn't gotten hurt since either, rumors being that Captain America had gotten a little more aggressive whenever he was on the field, and he was certainly saving more people too. He was, of course, still a punk... but he was Bucky's punk... and he made sure that Bucky knew that.

 

The more time they spent together, the more Bucky's fears and worries dissipated. And it had him wondering why he'd been so against having a relationship in the first place, and then he was reminded that not every Alpha, or even every person, was like Steve...

 

“'Yes' what?”

 

They both looked up toward the familiar voice and Wade stretched back before responding.

 

“'Yes' to our resident Dr. Grumpy Cat having a reason for being so happy as of late.”

 

Bucky started blushing this time but didn't say anything.

 

“And that reason being dick.”

 

Steve raised a brow with a smile as he looked over at Bucky. Bucky just gave a smile back and a quick lift of his brows but an otherwise relaxed expression. Steve gave a scandalized expression and a gasp.

 

“Nooo... this guy? Say it ain't so, not our sweet Bucky~! He's certainly far too prudish and grumpy for the fact. And besides, who would be providing him with said dick?”

 

“My sources prove inconclusive. Perhaps you can shed some light on this, dear Captain.”

 

“Pray tell! I haven't the slightest idea!”

 

Steve sat down next to Wade to join in on the conversation.

 

“Would you say Dr. Barnes has been in a better mood lately?”

 

“I _would_ say Dr. Barnes is in a _much_ better mood as of late.”

 

“Clue number one. Whoever is giving him dick must be _very_ good at giving dick~.”

 

“Oh, _I'll bet~!_ ”

 

Steve wasn't doing so well holding in the laughter. Bucky gave a deadpan and a sigh at the fact, staring at his boyfriend. Wade was a lot smarter than he might let on. He knew something was up between them, for sure. And Bucky also found himself minding that he knew a lot less than he did before. Not so much for Natasha though. And Wade was a gossip. They were honestly lucky they'd made it this far without anyone finding out.

 

“He's okay.”

 

Steve looked up with a slight puppy face feigning mock hurt, barely hidden.

 

“Oh, your mood begs to differ, sweet cheeks. But if he's like most dicks~. Fair.”

 

Bucky raised a brow but smiled.

 

“And how are most dicks?”

 

“Hard as a rock and cause nothing but problems.”

 

Wade said it matter-a-factly as he soothed the baby boy kicking in his belly. And Bucky was laughing again. Steve looked like he was caught halfway between a laugh and being mock offended.

 

“Accurate... but he can also be a bit of a sweetheart... sometimes...”

 

The expression on Steve's face softened to a more gentle smile and Bucky couldn't help biting his lip.

 

“Oh, for you? I'm sure he's a gentleman~...”

 

He was indeed.

 

Steve gave a glance at Wade, who was still calming his little boy down. He took a breath.

 

“What about you, you're pretty close to birth... are you sure there's no way to contact this Alpha?”

 

“Ugh. If there were, he'd know before I did. And he'd probably be fucking me into labor right now. As far as dicks go, this guy was a 10 on every scale. Hardest dick _and_ ass I've ever met. I am 1200% certain if I _managed_ to shove a piece of coal up his ass, he'd shit out a diamond.”

 

Steve raised a brow, giving something of a worried smile but a huff of a laugh.

 

“Doesn't sound like your usual type.”

 

“Yeah... somethin' musta clicked, though... we made a baby...”

 

Wade turned to Bucky then.

 

“Do yourself a favor and play it as safe as possible! Cancer medication was supposed to kill my fertility, and even when Thor said it didn't, it was still pretty low. Couple that with irregular and sometimes nonexistent heats, well... guess daddy's got sperm as mission oriented as he was.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind...”

 

Bucky was on birth control. He had been, since before he'd first slept with Steve and the birth control made nowadays was nearly perfect. But they still made sure to use condoms because Bucky wasn't so sure he was willing to take the risk not knowing how Steve's serum fully affected him, if it affected him in that aspect as well. So the information about his birth control hadn't been shared. And Steve didn't ask otherwise, so maybe he had the same concerns. Either way, they were definitely playing it as safe as possible.

 

As cute as they were, a baby was the last thing Bucky needed right now. He'd barely had it in him to get a boyfriend.

 

Wade leaned forward on the table with another stretch, as best he could, setting down the paper fortune teller and flicking it before flattening it out. Steve and Bucky shared a look that went unnoticed.

 

“Ughhhhh... you know what I could use right now?”

 

“A strawberry cake?”

 

“You know me _so_ well~.”

 

“You've asked for one nearly every single day of your pregnancy. Maybe that's what made the baby so big. But you should probably stretch your legs out anyway. I know you've been cooped up here for a while.”

 

“If I go into labor and my baby falls out while I walk, I'm blaming you~.”

 

“Pretty sure Thor's sixth sense for pregnancy and everything to do with it would start tingling before that happened.”

 

“Can we hold hands?”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but didn't fight the smile this time.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Dopinder always holds my hand...”

 

“I know. He would if he were here too.”

 

Dopinder, unfortunately, was not there at the moment. His parents were very old fashioned, and had him meeting a potential Alpha for a possible arranged marriage. Wade entirely disapproved, no Alpha would be good enough for his little Dopinder. But alas... not much he could do as pregnant as he was.

 

“What about you, Steve? You comin' with us?”

 

“Nah. I needed to talk to Thor, and wouldn't you know it, I just found another question for him... have fun though.”

 

Bucky gave a nod before getting up and helping Wade up. He stretched out his back before staring at Bucky's hand for a while, then looping their elbows and intertwining their fingers, and giving his best puppy face to his temp Nurse. Bucky gave a half deadpan, half smile but entertained him nonetheless.

 

It was a mildly intimate way to hold hands, but Wade needed help waddling around anyway.

 

.oOo.

 

“So, who is fucking you?”

 

“Oh my god, Wade.”

 

They had made it all of 3 feet out of the building before Wade decided to be nosy again.

 

“It's Cap, right? Oh, please tell me it's Cap. I'd very much like to not have anyone to kill while this extremely pregnant. And if it is Cap, I take back what I said. You two should totally make a baby. You'd make such a beautiful baby~. And my son would have someone to play with.”

 

Bucky stopped and gave a sigh.

 

“I'd ask my kid, but he only digs through memories at the most inconvenient of times.”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Is that why you wanted to hold hands?”

 

“I just like holding hands... but also yes.”

 

Bucky bit his lip thinking about his boyfriend and whether or not he should tell Wade. He didn't pull his hand away... but he wasn't gonna run his mouth either... he just gave a smile to Wade instead.

 

“I'll let you feel Junior if you tell me~.”

 

“You use that so often, it's nearly lost its value.”

 

“Is it Cap?”

 

“How about... we focus on getting down to that bakery and getting that cake for you...”

 

“Ugh, fine. But only because my kid is agreeing with you! Like I haven't gained enough weight with this little bastard...”

 

When they got there, Bucky learned a few things about Wade.

 

Apparently, he knew Japanese, which was not expected. He also knew the girls at the bakery which immediately started fawning over him and asking to rub his tummy, which Wade promptly let them. And that shit eating grin he gave when they seemed to ask him something about Bucky, that was unsettling.

 

And from what Wade had said to them, he could understand the very clearly English words _'Captain America'_ amidst the Japanese loud and clear. And the looks of endearment and 'awwe's from the girls he could have done without. Bucky just had a tiny wave and a blush for the fact. Then he took a breath as he stood next to Wade who was looking at their other options today. Including the Hero variety cupcakes...

 

“What did you tell them?”

 

Wade gave him an all too happy smile and did not respond. Simply telling the girl his order, in Japanese. Bucky sighed. That same girl that had first given Bucky those cakes all too smiley as she handed him the bag. And it seemed like something else was in there... Bucky was able to hold in the frown, but not so much the blush.

 

And when they walked out...

 

“ _Wade._ ”

 

“I told them those cakes worked like magic. And my shy little Bucky boo got himself a star spangled boyfriend~.”

 

Bucky let out a long breath, slightly frustrated. He was about to walk off.

 

“Aren't you gonna hold my hand?”

 

Bucky gave pause. As much of a shit as Wade was, he was still extremely pregnant. And still very much needed help walking. He rolled his eyes but went to grab Wade's hand. And as soon as he did—.

 

_Flashes. Memories still fresh in his mind. Stolen moments between him and Steve. Kisses in empty corridors. Heated breaths while hidden away. Nips and bites and teasing touch. Gasps and moans and harsh—._

 

Bucky pulled away with a gasp. Red instantly finding its way onto his cheeks. And Wade lighting up like a fucking Christmas tree from those weirdly competitive neighbors with _WAY_ too much holiday spirit, you know the ones. He was clearly about to squeal.

 

“Not one word.”

 

Wade squealed with all the joy of a 12 year old girl while Bucky had to settle him down and at least make the _attempt_ to shush him.

 

“Oh, I feel just like a little girl~! Why didn't you tell me?!”

 

Bucky's blush only got deeper.

 

“Because of— _this!_ This exactly... okay? If you did this at the hospital, Natasha would be the first to know, and I don't need her smirking at me like I've been a naughty little kid everytime she sees me.”

 

“Ha! Yeah, she would do that~. Okay. Okay... Let me just reign it in... Oh, I can't! This is too exciting~! You and Cap have a gloriously secret romance!”

 

“It won't stay secret much longer if you gossip about it. Wade, _please_.”

 

“...Mmm-ughhhhhhhh. Okay. Fine...”

 

Wade took a breath before giving a more subtle smile and holding his hand out again. Bucky sighed but took it. Then they started walking back.

 

“I love this kid more and more by the day~.”

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“Yeah, I'll bet...”

 

“He'll probably be as big a pervert as I am~.”

 

Despite himself, Bucky started laughing. Somehow, he didn't doubt that.

 

.oOo.

 

By the time they got back, Wade was finishing his cake. He'd been too impatient to wait and whined until Bucky had given him the box. Bucky saw the other small box in there. He was _not_ too interested in looking inside. He had a pretty good idea of what the cake was and who it was for.

 

Wade was still licking his fingers when they walked in. Instead of holding hands when he'd wanted the cake, they just looped arms.

 

Bucky could see Steve talking to Thor down the hall. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw Thor shake his head before giving a somewhat sad expression. Then he seemed to frown, before turning to see Wade and his frown deepened. Bucky let Wade throw away the empty cake box and hold the bag before they walked over. He also gave him hand sanitizer.

 

“How long has he been in labor?”

 

“I—.”

 

Bucky furrowed his brows and stared at Wade.

 

“I'm not in labor. I just had a nice walk with my buddy here.”

 

Bucky raised a brow and looked back to Thor. Thor gave a slow, and somewhat tight smile as he narrowed his eyes. Wade didn't seem to budge.

 

“Very well. How has your day been?”

 

“So-so. Some good. Some _very_ good. Some not so good.”

 

“How did you sleep last night?”

 

“Ugh. Terrible.”

 

“Diet?”

 

“Mostly the food that Dopinder left for me. Homemade Indian is delicious. There was also this lovely quinoa salad. He wanted to keep up my amino acid intake. And of course, the cake Dr. Barnes was nice enough to take me for.”

 

“Right... blood pressure?”

 

“Average.”

 

“It's actually a bit on the high side.”

 

“God _dammit._ ”

 

“Thank you, Dr. Barnes. Wade. How are your hips feeling?”

 

“Loose. Like I could slip a buttered adult through them.”

 

Thor raised a brow but didn't miss a step.

 

“Your activity?”

 

“I got in some exercise~.”

 

“His activity?”

 

“He won't stop kicking me.”

 

“And your contractions are?”

 

“15 minutes apar—mother _fucker!_ ”

 

Bucky's eyes widened as Thor's smile turned into a slight smirk. Steve wasn't really holding back his smile either.

 

“I think it's time to meet your child, Wade.”

 

“I really don't feel like giving birth today. Dopinder's not even here and my water hasn't even—... **god** _dammit_...”

 

“Unfortunately, we don't get to decide that, the baby does. And it looks like he's decided he wants to meet you today.”

 

“Fuck. Can't you use your fertility god magic or some shit to tell him I don't wanna meet him today? I lied, don't tell him that. But it's too soon, how do I reverse this?”

 

“He'll be fine Wade. You are not so far off at this point, and he is perhaps a bit more developed as his size is certainly something to show for.”

 

“That's cause daddy's built like a brick shithouse and—oh fuck...”

 

Bucky passed off Wade to Thor who promptly picked him up to carry him to the room.

 

“Wait. Wait! This is for you~. And will you call Dopinder for me?”

 

Bucky took the bag and gave a nod. Why was he not surprised... he gave a glance to Steve before going to do just that. Steve gave back a small, knowing smile.

 

.oOo.

 

Dopinder had ended up not picking up. Bucky had tried three times before just leaving a message for him to let him know that Wade had gone into labor. He knew that Dopinder was busy but he had been hoping this would be enough to bring him back for Wade.

 

He gave a breath as Thor called for him to help. He set the cake aside. Steve was already in the room since Wade had asked for him. Keeping him company while he was waiting between contractions to be fully dilated. And since Wade didn't have an Alpha, it was looking as though Steve might be the one to aid. Thor had Wade leaning on Steve while he checked his dilation.

 

“ _Oh fuck―fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, fuck―!!_ _ **Fuck**_ _..._ ”

 

And it seemed like Steve was more helpful than Bucky would have expected, but maybe he'd done this before. When Wade let out a whine, Steve was able to calm him down just fine.

 

Thor gestured for Bucky to come over to his side and  _that was a lot of blood..._

 

“It's less than it would seem but it's quite possible the baby may be too big. He's certainly eager, but it's causing more problem than helping. With his abilities, it's worrying...”

 

Psychic children had been known to block his abilities on their mothers or Omas because sometimes they perceived him as a threat. Bucky gave a nod before moving next to Steve. They had Wade sit back on his legs, Steve still helping him while Bucky checked him over.

 

“His heart rate and blood pressure are too high...”

 

“Then it may be better to simply perform the cesarean. Dr. Romanoff has already been called for. I had suspected as much this would be the outcome. Lay him down on his back, we need to calm him.”

 

Wade let out a whine as they laid him down, but he seemed to calm down a bit.

 

“ _Ughhhh..._ Don't you guys have drugs for this shit? I know you do.”

 

Bucky gave a sigh in slight relief, if he could mouth off, that meant he was okay.

 

“We do, but Thor tends to pride himself in the mothers that work with him not needing them... His abilities normally have the same effect anyway, minus the drunken clarity of mind. He actually went to go get them for you. Since your baby's a psychic and you're going under surgery...”

 

“Well he needs to move those little legs of his much faster. _Fuck_... this kid's asking to stare at corners the rest of his life.”

 

“Would any kid a yours ask otherwise?”

 

They both looked to Steve and the Alpha smirked.

 

“... Fuck.”

 

Bucky couldn't help the laugh. Wade gave a sigh after thinking about. His kid still kicking and contractions still going. He gave a wince and a breath before continuing...

 

“Daddy was disciplined as fuck. So I was hoping he'd balance it out... I guess without him, the kid only has me for a role model though... Well. If he's a little shit, at least he'll be my little shit...”

 

Bucky gave a small smile at the words. Him and Steve stayed by Wade's side, keeping him calm throughout.

 

It was a little bit after that Thor came back. Pills, a glass of water, and a small syringe for Wade. The drugs used nowadays were different from back then. More natural and a lot more helpful for mother and child. Asgardian medicine had seen to that advancement. He gave Wade the pills and water as he found a vein near his hip for the needle, swabbing it before piercing the skin.

 

“Ooh... tingly~. How long till it takes to... _ooooh~_ ”

 

Thor barely held back the smirk.

 

“That is some _great_ shit right there.”

 

“Well, Asgard does tend to pride itself in our healing remedies.”

 

“What don't you guys pride yourselves with?”

 

Thor turned to Steve in slight thought for a moment before smiling. Yeah, that gave the answer perfectly. He told them to watch over Wade as he went to go check for Natasha.

 

With no one else in the room, plus the drugs, Wade seemed to have lost his mouth filter.

 

“So you guys are really together, huh?”

 

Bucky paused for a moment but... he couldn't help smiling at Steve who gave a sweet smile of his own back...

 

“Yeah... we are...”

 

And it felt good to finally admit it.

 

“That's... good. _Amazing~_... you guys should stay together forever, Steve is a _good_ Alpha...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah. My Alpha was good too... _Ohhh..._ So damn good~... 6'8''... he had muscles for days. He tried to kill me, you know. Fucked me instead. Pretty glad for that... _so good_.”

 

Steve raised a brow and Bucky shrugged, shaking his head. Of course Wade would make it sexual. And the other bit might have been cause for concern if it weren't... well... _Wade_ they were talking about. A lot of people tried to kill him.

 

“And his dick was g—.”

 

“ _Wade._ ”

 

“I'm just being honest~. God... I... I wish he were here... he was... He was so lonely... I think he woulda been happy with a... a pup... he did a good job. Bred me well and perfect like a good Alpha would... but he wouldn't bite me... said it'd be too cruel, wouldn't be fair... I—.”

 

“Wade...”

 

He quieted down after that. And it seemed like it was a long while waiting for Thor and Natasha to come back. By the time they did, Wade's breathing had changed. It was getting harsher. Enough to be worrying. It shouldn't do that, certainly not with what Thor had given him, certainly not with Thor around.

 

Bucky checked his heart rate and—.

“What's happening? How is he?”

 

Thor immediately noticed.

 

“I don't know, he—.”

 

“The baby...”

 

Thor's eyes widened at Natasha's words. Psychic children were very touchy with their surroundings. And looking now, he could see that the child was in distress, but... it didn't make sense why he—... Thor shook the thoughts and immediately went to try and settle Wade, giving the slightest nudge with his powers that he could. He was met with the same resistance and he knew pushing more would only further the baby's distress.

 

“There's no time, I can't keep him stable. We have to get the baby out before we can help him.”

 

Wade's breathing had turned choked by now, and his heart was beating too fast and too much, on the verge of cardiac arrest as they tried to stabilize him. They put an oxygen mask on him to steady his breathing before they were prepping him for surgery, still trying to keep him steady.

 

When Natasha made the first cut, they heard her curse. Her native tongue, which typically said a lot more. She seemed to make the same incision or attempt to before setting the scalpel down.

 

“Pull him up, this isn't going to work.”

 

Bucky's eyes widened along with Thor's, and sure enough, they saw Wade flinch before pulling off that mask and breathing a deep breath.

 

“Nata—.”

 

“He healed. Pull him up, he has to give birth naturally.”

 

Thor and Bucky didn't hesitate. Helping to change Wade's position. Calling Steve back over to once again use him as an aid.

 

“Mother— _fucker..._ _make up your fucking minds, I want this kid outta me._ ”

 

Thor once again went to check his dilation and Bucky was checking over the spot the incision was _supposed_ to have been made. It seemed as though Thor was just as surprised as Natasha in that aspect. Which meant Wade had likely healed there too. His abilities manifesting to cope with the stress of giving birth.

 

He helped Steve keep him steady while Thor gave direction for Wade to push out his baby, and eventually...

 

He was... a _very_ big boy. And his cries were as rowdy and loud as Wade was. That phrase, 'come out kicking and screaming'... definitely a truth for Wade's son... And still, even as Bucky was told to take and clean him... he couldn't seem to look away.

 

Even as the kid didn't settle until he was back in his Oma's arms. And even then, he didn't seem too happy. Thor even seemed surprised after helping Wade with the afterbirth and readjusting him with his little munchkin, who only stopped screaming because he was hungry. That did seem to settle him pretty fast... and they all saw a side of Wade no one had seen before. Gently running his fingers through his baby boy's hair as he suckled.

 

Bucky barely gave a whisper to Thor.

 

“What... happened?”

 

“He wanted his Affa...”

 

Thor wasn't the one who answered. Wade, without even hearing the question, knew why his son had caused so much trouble and gave the answer...

 

“He um... I could feel it... He wanted him to be with me, us together...”

 

This time Thor did speak, taking a breath.

 

“He made your abilities manifest... Do you know where his Alpha father is?”

 

Wade gave something of a huff of a humorless laugh, somehow sounding all too melancholy for the mercenary they were used to...

 

“His Alpha father... hasn't even been born yet...”

 

They were all in stunned silence. Something seemed to dawn on Thor then... on Steve as well...

 

“Guess that kinda gives a whole new meaning to the word 'Cougar'... he was _technically_ older than me... but I... I know I won't be seeing him any time soon...”

 

A quiet understanding fell over the room. As much as Wade tended to joke around and play games, one thing was clear... He truly loved the Alpha that had sired his son... and whether the circumstances were true or not... he'd never get to see him again...

 

It made sense in a way... why he was so pushy with romance for everyone else... if he didn't get his own happy ending... he at least wanted it for others...

 

“Have you thought of names?”

 

Bucky was surprised he'd even managed the words, but happy to see they brought that familiar smile back to their wayward friend.

 

“Tyler...”

 

That... seemed kinda random.

 

“Pretty sure he was conceived to a 'Tyler the Creator' song... it was definitely the first song we fucked to, so... Tyler Nathan Wilson. I thought about naming him Richard, but... it seemed less right than naming him after the 3 people involved in his creation. And I couldn't quite name him Domo23. I mean, I could, but at the risk of his Affa finding out and coming back to kill me. I figured Ty was an okay enough name...”

 

That... made a lot more sense. Especially for Wade. Bucky rolled his eyes but couldn't help the laugh. Thor sighed and went to go get the paperwork. And it was then that they saw a little brown nurse peaking in at the door. Thor let him in. He was holding a stuffed robot unicorn plush. Sure enough, they saw Wade light up.

 

“Dopinder... you made it... I thought you'd get... swept away by this strange Alpha, never to be seen again.”

 

Dopinder blushed a bit. “I explained to him the situation... he let me leave early. He was very understanding.”

 

“Well. How was it?”

 

Dopinder's blush got a little deeper at that.

 

“He was... gigantic?”

 

“Dopinder... that better not mean what I think it means...”

 

And of course, the blush got even deeper.

 

“I mean it _literally..._ I think he was over 9 feet tall...”

 

“Because that's not a huge steaming bowl of foreshadowing at all... what's that for?”

 

Dopinder handed him the plush with a small smile and the kid seemed to take some interest, but he was too busy drinking milk from his Oma. Wade gave a huff looking down at him...

 

“Yeah... that thing I made, I keep forgetting... he could use some toys, I'll bet...”

 

His little boy was a chubby blue eyed thing. His hair was Wade's but with the slightest red tinge. And looking into those eyes... was just a perfect reminder of who they belonged to for Wade. He'd hoped his son would... have his father's eyes...

 

“Ugh... he's not gonna fit in newborn clothes, is he?”

 

.oOo.

 

“So Wade knows about us...”

 

“Yeah... he uh... our walk. Holding hands. Kid's powers...”

 

Steve gave a slight furrow to his brows but it softened into to smile.

 

“Pretty sure he's known for longer than that...”

 

Bucky raised a brow. And then both when Steve started blushing.

 

“Uhh... Dopinder... might've walked in on us, one day.”

 

Now it was Bucky's turn to blush.

 

“I waited for you to notice, didn't seem like you did. Figured it wouldn't matter, and we'd deal with it. He was never direct, but he'd started dropping hints after that. At least to me.”

 

Bucky gave a huff. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

 

“He was always rooting for us, wasn't he?”

 

“Maybe it's time someone rooted for him... he's been through a lot... enough to make you wonder how he can still smile and be amazed when he does...”

 

Bucky gave a soft smile before a simple kiss to Steve. Turning to gather his stuff and get ready to go. It had been a long day...

 

While he did, he didn't notice Steve taking the small cake that was still in the bag out of its box. He did notice him smiling though. Steve turned to him with a small and very _familiar_ Hero cupcake in hand. Perfect fondant shield and all. Bucky couldn't help the laugh as he finally saw it. He really _really_ shouldn't have been surprised... but he couldn't help it...

 

He could have done without Natasha walking in on them sharing another kiss though. And the slow smirk she gave. She didn't give them the chance, simply saying she'd wait outside and Bucky could only sigh at the fact.

 

By the time he was ready, he still wasn't ready to deal with her. Even if she did have paperwork for him.

 

Especially not with that smile.

 

“I take it... I can expect that look from you from now on?”

 

“Oh, I've known a long time, James. But it's a lot more fun to make people think you don't know something, _considering_ what they'll think to get away with~. Also... _yes~._ ”

 

Bucky couldn't help the blush, and he only let out the groan when he finally got to his car. He really didn't feel like driving, sitting in the backseat after having placed some of his things there. Cupcake included back in its small box. Steve opened the door and sat on the other side instead of the passenger's seat.

 

“Everything... okay?”

 

Bucky gave a sigh after a moment.

 

“Yeah... just... it's been a long day...”

 

“The kinda day you end with a shared sweet?”

 

“I was hoping... it could at least make the ride home...”

 

“You don't look too much up to it...”

 

Steve waited a moment before moving in and letting Bucky lean on his shoulder. Bucky gave a breath.

 

“It's just... I wish there was something we could do for Wade... for his son... a time traveler? I know it's not... outta the realm of possibility but... I mean, if there's a way to jump through time, there's gotta be a way to send out a more direct message through it too... Apart from Natasha knowing...”

 

“Eh, she was gonna find out sooner or later... she started giving me that look a month ago but I'm pretty sure she knew even before that...As for Wade... I know exactly what you mean... Kid and him deserve a lot better than that... and if I happen upon some way to change it, I will...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the smile.

 

“You really mean that...”

 

“I do...”

 

Bucky leaned up to kiss him again. Another sweet thing as they sat together comfortably. Eventually sharing that same cupcake before resuming even sweeter kisses. Somewhere along the lines, Bucky straddling Steve as he leaned down to kiss him again.

 

And he could feel Steve getting hard against the crack of his ass...

 

“You know... I've heard a car isn't the best place to have sex... pretty cramped and uncomfortable.”

 

Steve just smiled at the fact.

 

“Oh, it can be. But I guess you won't know unless you try...”

 

Bucky couldn't decide whether he wanted to slap Steve or kiss him, but it seemed like the decision was made for him when Steve put his knee up to pull Bucky forward in that tight space so he could take the kiss himself. Then somehow maneuvered them so he was looming over Bucky and between his legs.

 

“It's all about knowing your space. And using it to your advantage.”

 

Oh, Steve knew that _very_ well, but Bucky should have figured a man with his experience would~.

 

In the end, Bucky still hadn't felt like driving, so Steve opted to drive him home and leave his motorcycle on base. Bucky would have protested, but of course, Steve would say he'd been feeling kind of antsy throughout the day anyway, and would probably go for a night run. Or Bucky could let him stay over~.

 

Bucky didn't bother telling him not to push his luck. Even standing at the door to his apartment.

 

“I get the feeling you're never gonna invite me in for coffee...”

 

“Isn't it a little late for _coffee_? I'm pretty sure you've already had a cup today.”

 

“Don't you normally drink tea anyway?”

 

“Don't you have a run to get to?”

 

Steve gave a smile at that. Before looking up at the sky. And just Bucky's luck—.

 

“I would but... weather can change on a dime, sweetheart.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes but let him in at the first few drops, before it started pouring. It was something very personal, letting an Alpha into your space or vice versa. In some ways, more personal than sex could be. It was a show of trust. And while he hadn't thought about it before, it was something he trusted Steve with... and he wasn't sure how long he had.

 

Even as he was stirring his tea, having the Alpha look at him, he couldn't stop smiling.

 

“What's on your mind, Buck?”

 

Bucky just shook his head. They ended up cuddled up on the couch, falling asleep with the rain. And both of them slept a lot better than they normally would have.

 

.oOo.

 

Working with Loki was... _interesting_ to say the least. He was about the least likely person you'd expect to work in pediatrics, but like Thor, _insanely_ good at his job. So far, he'd shown Wade how to pump, expressed what he'd need in his diet to ensure his baby was getting everything he needed, analyzed Wade's abilities as well as the baby's, and of course, adjusted the information accordingly (turns out Wade's new abilities made his body _insanely_ adept at adjusting properly, as healing factors tend to do).

 

Working with Sharon was also nice... she'd been smiling a lot more lately, but Bucky figured it was because she'd be traveling abroad for that program soon. She'd been with a similar program to the one Bucky had done, but her Scholarship had come from S.H.I.E.L.D. itself, courtesy of her aunt Peggy's encouragements and endless searching for opportunities. It might last a little longer than the one Bucky did, but she was still young, and had amazing intelligence to show for. She definitely had earned her place and was one of the people Bucky was proud to call a friend.

 

Lately, she had seemed a bit shier around Bucky though. It had him wondering if she knew, but he was just happy to be around her. She specialized in pediatrics like Loki while Bucky was more generalized. He didn't care how or where he was helping people as long as he was helping them. Sharon had started off more general but ended up switching to pediatrics after taking care of the first child she was assigned. She never looked back, and Bucky could see exactly why...

 

Come to think of it, that was probably... exactly how he ended up with Steve as a patient. Sticking with the general.

 

“Hey, Tigger~. How are you today? Good and full and happy, I hope.”

 

Ty just gave her a wide eyed curious look from his Oma's arms. They'd started calling him Tigger when Dopinder bought him a baby Tigger onesie with hood and he'd started crying everytime they'd take him out of it. Clearly, he had a connection with the tiger. And Wade was all for encouraging it. He was still too young to smile, only a few weeks old now, but he was definitely well on his way, already having his eyes gleam the same way his Oma's did.

 

Everything to do with kids was almost too much for Bucky to handle. Steve had been working on his own project, but he hadn't mentioned what before going off on a long and extensive mission that had Bucky worried about him. He was checking in but... still, and Bucky couldn't help thinking about it... maybe not now, but...

 

For the future... he couldn't get the thought out of his mind... and right now, he was thinking about asking Steve to share his heat with him...

 

Today was also the last day for Sharon, and he'd be seeing her off to the airport during his lunch break. He couldn't help smiling as he saw her playing with Ty before looking over and blushing. He was gonna miss her...

 

She said she had something to tell him, too... and in a way... so did he.

 

They let nurse Dopinder take over and lunch came a lot faster than either expected. Before they knew it, they were at the airport saying their goodbyes.

 

“So this is it, huh... you'll be gone for a year...”

 

“Yeah... I um... thank you, for doing this.”

 

Bucky shook his head. It wasn't any trouble.

 

“You said you had something to tell me?”

 

She blushed at that, taking a breath before it turned into that same smile of hers.

 

“I did... but I... I actually think it might be better to tell you when I get back.”

 

“That's only a year of waiting, right?”

 

She snorted at his tone.

 

“I'm surprised you weren't interested in doing the program as well, we could've gone together. _And then you wouldn't've had to wait..._ ”

 

Bucky gave a smirk but it faded...

 

“I thought about it, at first... had other things on my mind...”

 

_Steve..._

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Bucky's eyes widened as she smiled, light blush on both their cheeks before they truly said goodbye.

 

He hadn't told her. And he couldn't decide if it was just his lack of courage or that it wasn't the right time...

 

.oOo.

 

The rest of the day was turning out calm. At least it _was_.

 

Bucky hadn't been expecting to see Steve at all that day. Let alone, freaked out, looking for him, covered in a strange shimmering and glowing liquid? Powder? In full if disheveled Captain America gear. And certainly not with his scent as strong as it was. There was a glow in his eyes too, same bright blue as the strange liquid on his skin. And his breathing wasn't exactly steady. Like he was on the verge of panicking.

 

“ _Buck_ — _._ ”

 

Bucky immediately pulled the Alpha aside, having him sit down to settle him down, and it turned out he was pretty clingy and needy too... almost like he was in distress and had sought out his mate...

 

Bucky tried not to think too hard on it. Cleaning him up didn't seem to work with whatever the substance was not even budging from Steve's skin, but he managed to settle the whines...

 

“Stevie...”

 

He seemed calmer, but Bucky could tell he was still on edge. Giving a small kiss to calm him that Steve ended up following as he pulled away.

 

Sugar. He tasted sugar. Not like the sweet kisses they'd shared before. Something different. More intense and somehow  _softer_.

 

It was like a shift. He could feel the _need_ coming from Steve. He'd known they had a forming bond but it...

 

“ _Buck..._ ”

 

“It's okay, Stevie...”

 

The least he could do was calm him down from whatever this was, and then talk to him. Steve leaned in to kiss him again, and it was much more than Bucky was expecting. Steve didn't hesitate. Taking and giving just the same. They'd kissed so much before but it had never been like this. Bucky felt himself heating up in ways he wasn't familiar with. Something sparking deep in his belly with each new kiss Steve stole. It wouldn't be the first time things had heated up between them in the hospital. It likely wouldn't be the last.

 

But while Bucky was trying to keep his rational mind, it was seeming more and more like an impossible task with each kiss. Hot breaths and huffs before their lips were sealed again. Steve sharing everything he had to give and Bucky all too glad to take. At some point, turning Bucky around to kiss down his neck, barely pausing at his bonding gland.

 

Bucky didn't stop the hands that roamed under his clothes. Over his nipples and playing with his chest. Steve had both pecs in his hands, massaging his thumbs over the sensitive buds Bucky had and Bucky could barely cope. Steve wasn't stopping or slowing down, stretching one hand to play with both sides while the other moved to lightly stroke Bucky's cock.

 

Bucky could feel the bulge growing in Steve's pants at the crack of his ass. Smell the arousal. Hear the soft growls. That hand that'd been stroking him slipping further down and playing with his balls. Bucky flinched. It moved back up over his hip before over his ass, finally finding that hole already making itself slick and ready for the Alpha. One finger circling the rim before dipping in.

 

Then going deeper.

 

It was almost always all too easy for Steve to unravel him. Feeling the same soft kisses at his shoulders, feeling those same fingers push in and out of him, curling inside him and stretching him wider. Brushing his prostate just to tease it. Steve wasn't letting up today, Bucky could tell that much. He couldn't even sigh in relief when Steve finally gave his nipples a bit of a break. Because the Alpha had simply slid that hand down to tease his cock instead. Light play and all too much.

 

Bucky didn't last long like that and found himself cumming in his pants and into Steve's hand all too easily. His ass spasming around Steve's fingers while his dick was spent and useless for the moment. He could only give a small whine and the growl in response he got from Steve...

 

_Just made him wetter~..._

 

He gave a shuddered breath as he felt his pants pulled down and his ass exposed to the cool air around them. He was pressed against the counter and barely given any space. And it wasn't long before he felt the familiar head of the cock that had been doing it's best to reshape his insides to match it over the past few months. Thick and heavy, precum easing the way for them. Bucky's hole wanting and ready and already trying to swallow it up.

 

He had to take a breath and it didn't do much when Steve slid straight in without the slightest hesitation. It was almost like a fresh reminder, _every damn time,_ of how big his boyfriend was. And all Bucky could do was gasp and moan.

 

Steve grasped firmly at both of Bucky's hips to keep him in place before pulling back. And he wasn't slow or sweet to start like he normally was.

 

2 seconds to adjust before Bucky found himself on the receiving end of quick, sharp thrusts. Desperate and _incredible_. Steve pumping in and out of his ass like his life depended on it. Bucky not being able to help clenching up or holding on tight to the counter. Barely able to hold the breaths in as Steve fucked him.

 

It felt _different._

 

And not just because of the way Steve was fucking him. The slide was sweeter, smoother and—.

 

_The flesh was bare..._

 

Nothing between them. Steve's dick pounding into him raw and Bucky couldn't bring himself to protest. He hadn't known it could feel like _this_. And he was too busy enjoying the feeling to even remotely care about any reason he would. They'd never been this close before and he could only wonder why they hadn't done this sooner with him on birth control.

 

Quick and harsh but somehow easy. Slipping in and out of that tight ring like a mission and Bucky near had tears in his eyes. Squeezing tight on the cock inside of him. Loving the feeling, how full he felt, desperate for more as Steve was desperate to give. Lost in it and ready to lose his damn mind. More kisses along his neck before he felt mouthing at his bonding gland to snap him out of it. Not even really wanting to.

 

“ _Ha—S-Stevie?_ ”

 

Steve seemed to hear him as he pulled away, but his thrusts got harsher and Bucky couldn't keep the breaths in anymore. He was hitting his prostate dead on, having Bucky give a gasp to match every thrust before making a meager attempt to cover it up. Only for Steve to pull his hands away from his mouth with a growl. The Alpha wanted to hear him.

 

When Bucky felt himself cumming the second time, it caught him by surprise. Steve having him on such a high that entire time he was having a hard time telling up from down. He felt his leg lifted before his body moved to twist slightly. One leg brought over a shoulder before the Alpha slowed it down.

 

And got _deeper_.

 

Making sure Bucky could see him perfectly clearly. Huge cock disappearing into Bucky. In and out of his cloaca every time. Covered in Bucky's slick. The same vein pulsing. Long and thick. Messy blond bed of hair at the base. Well managed, but roughed up. And something _bigger_. Just barely starting to form. Steve's balls slapping against him every time. Heavier than normal.

 

The glow in the Alpha's eyes stronger and that—... the strange fluid actually... _fading_. Whatever this was, it seemed to be working. So Bucky wasn't gonna worry too much about it as long as Steve was safe. He leaned up as he could to kiss the Alpha and felt those thrusts get that much sweeter at the fact. Moaning into his mouth when they did before Steve went back for another kiss and pressed further into him.

 

Steve pushed him into the next orgasm all too easily. Bucky's hole clenching tight around him, demanding the knot and coaxing it out further. Bucky's own penis finally seeming to take interest again. But way too oversensitive from that same first time. Trying to keep up and bouncing along with Steve's thrusts.

 

Bucky felt them strengthen. Fast and deep and hard and rough. Steve was chasing. Trying to find his own relief and he was desperate in ways Bucky hadn't seen him before. He felt himself further pressed into that counter. More growls slipping from the Alpha before his other leg was pulled up so Steve could move both to wrap around his waist.

 

Both hands moving to grasp Bucky's ass and squeezing just slightly. Another lock on their lips before more gentle kisses were passed along Bucky's jawline, his neck. Soft nips at his necks into open mouth bites and kisses. Sucking bruises and marks to make sure people knew Bucky belonged to him...

 

Bucky felt that same hand, still covered in his cum wrap around his cock again. Pumping in even strokes with the thrusts, cum slicking the way for a tight squeeze that was too much to handle and had him chasing more. The same mouth on his again, and this time not leaving as he felt Steve _really_ pounding into him. He gave a whine, getting another, more satisfied growl in return. He could barely breathe but Steve wasn't letting up in the slightest.

 

It had never been like this. And part of Bucky's mind had him wondering _why_ while the other part just wanted more. He could feel the knot growing. Bigger and bigger, slipping in and out of him. He'd never been knotted before and he never knew he could be so desperate for something.

 

He'd asked Steve about it and Steve had said it was nothing special or anything to worry about. But that he would very much hope to and love to knot Bucky at some point in the future. Bucky had blushed and not asked again, but he was realizing now Steve very much _lied_ about that first part~.

 

Bucky's breaths could only match the thrusts once again. His legs like a vice grip around Steve, wanting as desperately as Steve did him. Begging as he was driven to that same edge once again. Their lips not leaving each other. Steve didn't stop. That bulbous node growing bigger, his thrusts speeding up, another growl slipping.

 

Bucky felt it popped in, too big to slip out before he felt the same clenching from himself, locking it in. His body knowing all too perfectly what to do even if he didn't. Steve's thrusts shallowed, grazing past his prostate but no less intense. And Bucky was nearly blindsided by the feeling hitting him all too strongly, their lips still locked together, tongues in gentle battle. His body pulling Steve in, squeezing tight and trying to hold him in, trying to keep him. Steve still dishing out those last few thrusts as Bucky's own cock sputtered weakly into his hand once more.

 

Bucky felt it.

 

The pulse. The spill. Deep inside of him. The heat from Steve pouring in... He'd always felt it before, but never like this. But Steve had always worn a condom before. It was... satisfying... maybe more so than it shoulda been. But Bucky only found himself hanging on tighter... even as the kiss between them softened. Got sweeter. Their breaths finally calming down.

 

A shudder from both of them when Steve's cock didn't seem to be anywhere _near_ done. The knot firmly locked in place and keeping it all in. Doing it's best to breed Bucky pretty...

 

Steve seemed to finally come back to himself as Bucky was catching his breath. The glow in his eyes finally fading, no trace of the fluid. Whatever it was seemed to finally be gone.

 

And Steve's eyes widened.

 

“ _Oh god.._. Bucky...”

 

It seemed like then, he'd realized the lack of a condom between them, remembering how adamant both of them had been about using one.

 

“I-I'm so sorry—.”

 

“ _It's okay... It's okay, Stevie..._ I'm... I'm on birth control anyway...”

 

Steve seemed to wince at that. Something in him not quite settling before they both shuddered at the clench on his knot and more of his cum spilling deep into Bucky. Buried as deep as could go. Cock head peaking at Bucky's cervix.

 

If Bucky hadn't been on birth control and in heat, Steve would more than likely successfully be breeding him... which made him pretty damn glad he was on birth control and not in heat.

 

Steve still seemed distressed and it took Bucky a while to manage to calm him down. Running his fingers through messy blond hair until his breathing finally settled. The Alpha still seeming worried but accepting the sweet and chaste kiss from his Omega.

 

When the knot finally went down, he pulled out. Trying to hide his wince at seeing his cum trickle out of the Omega's hole while Bucky tried to hide his own mourning at the loss of Steve's knot inside of him and the insane _want_ for _more..._

 

He told Steve to wait there, putting his underwear back on, on near wobbly legs, before going to let them know Steve wasn't... _well_. And that he needed to take him home to calm him down. With what a special case Steve was, and Wade's blabbing, they understood. And didn't ask questions even with the intense blush on Bucky's face or his lack of breath like he'd been running a marathon.

 

They gave him the next few days.

 

Taking Steve home would have been easy if it weren't for the Alpha seeming to be spiraling into that same state. Getting him to keep his hands to himself seemed impossible. Not getting pulled over even more so. Especially when the Alpha decided he wanted to give him a blowjob while he was _trying_ to drive them home.

 

And it didn't stop there. The Alpha in Steve perfectly happy to make itself known and even more happy to press Bucky into the mattress again, and again, _and again~._

 

Steve was still _there_. He wasn't in rut. But he was out of it. Could only focus on Bucky. They'd tried to use condoms but Steve managed to break the first one just with how rough he was. Suddenly all too nervous about how he was treating Bucky and trying to dial it down. Reassuring him that he was just fine seemed worse.

 

The second one he broke when he knotted Bucky. Steve's knot was too big for it to keep together, and they were faced with the very awkward task of pulling the broken condom out when it was left almost too deep in Bucky.

 

And more apologies from Steve.

 

Bucky had to calm him down all over again before telling him that it was fine. That it would be fine. That his birth control would more than make up for a few broken condoms, and they were likely just wasting money by using them anyway.

 

The rest of the night, Steve and him completely defiled that poor mattress, and Bucky lost track of how many times he'd cum, how many ways, and how many times Steve had cum inside of him. Completely barrier free.

 

And somehow... neither could seem to get enough.

 

The last time ended on a sweeter note. Steve slow fucking him like the romantic he was under a full moon. The light just peaking into the bedroom. Bucky hanging on, giving soft moans in return. Long, easy drags. The same, familiar, slick and tight slide. Heat between them not cooling down for a second. The last knotting tender as Steve filled up Bucky to the brim for the last time. Kissing him as if he let go he might lose him... The both of them completely sated and spent...

 

.oOo.

 

Bucky woke to gentle sunlight peaking in and bird chirping. Slowly opening his eyes and remembering all of last night too vividly... He couldn't help smiling as he glanced over at the still sleeping Alpha. Bare chested and all perfect and golden muscle in the sunlight. Somehow looking way too innocent for the damn punk that he actually was.

 

And still, Bucky couldn't help the blush at the subtle whisper he'd heard from him last night. That last time...

 

_'I love you...'_

 

It almost didn't seem real. Like a dream he'd wake up from soon enough, but...

 

He tried to move and—.

 

 _Well, if the soreness in his hips was anything to go by..._ He'd need to work out more if he planned on surviving Steve's ruts.

 

He stayed there, counting the Alpha's breaths as he slept for a moment, wondering how he got so lucky before moving his hand to grasp Steve's and intertwine their fingers. Of all the things they'd done, simply sharing a bed... maybe they should have done sooner...

 

He felt Steve's hand flinch before tightening, those same eyes lifting, drifting slightly open before brows furrowed and Bucky fell under that same gaze, not able to stop the smile or blush.

 

Steve seemed to have his own smile if a bit more worried. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes for a second before sighing.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Almost 10...”

 

“ _Shit._..”

 

“I think if there's any day to take an excuse for sleeping in... it might be today...”

 

He heard Steve give a huff and a saw the slight smirk before that gaze was turned on him again. Making his heart beat all too fast... a gentle hand run through his hair... He was pulled in all too quickly to react, once again with his head resting on the Alpha's muscled chest, hearing Steve's heart match his own. He'd been resting on his front side with an arm under his head on the pillow anyway. But it was very difficult not to melt in the Alpha's warm embrace...

 

“Guess I have a pretty good reason to stay in bed today...”

 

“Yeah? What reason would that be?”

 

He felt the chuckle Steve gave and then a kiss at his temple. Two hands over his ass that didn't hesitate and Bucky shuddered. Still wet and ready from last night, still with Steve's cum kept perfectly warm and easing the way in his ass. Steve let one finger just tease the rim, not bothering to put it inside.

 

“Well... I met this jerk. He does about everything he can to get rid a me but I... can't seem to get enough of him... He's also got this sweet side...”

 

“Mmm... tell me about him...”

 

“He's beautiful... has these eyes, clear as ice that just look straight through me and I... can't look away. He's smart, _incredibly_ so. Has me feelin' like the idiot I am... He's caring, compassionate, empathetic even when I don't deserve it... Takes care a me when I really need it. When I'm too stupid to do it myself... And I kinda wonder how I can return the favor. There's just something about him... and I think I might really be fallin' for him...”

 

Bucky's breath hitched. That same finger was replaced with a hard cock Bucky was happy to be familiar with by now. He knew Steve might have morning wood, he didn't figure he'd be so good at hiding it. It slipped in just as easy but Steve still gave him a moment. Kissing his forehead as Bucky held on tight. There was something of a sweet scent lingering on both of them that Bucky could still recognize as the strange substance from before. If he really thought about it, it smelled like sugar.

 

But his ability to think was fading fast.

 

Steve pulled back slow and gentle before slipping right back in. Setting an easy pace. Almost too slow compared to everything they'd done last night, but Bucky wouldn't change it. He pulled one of Bucky's thighs over his side as he thrust into him to get deeper and Bucky couldn't hold down the whine, feeling every sensation Steve dragged out of him.

 

They were drawn back into each other, the sweet scent still lingering, their lips sealing again and sure enough the taste still just as sharp. Sugar. Like nothing Bucky would have ever expected. They fit together almost too perfectly, and if Bucky had half the mind to fight this, he knew _exactly_ how much he'd be giving up and letting go... And he wasn't so sure he could do that at this point.

 

He didn't know how or when, but through all of it, Steve ended up knotting him against the shower wall. And it might have not been so convenient if his boyfriend didn't happen to be a super strong supersoldier, and an Alpha all too happy to show off his strength for his Omega. The sweet scent was still lingering but changing, it had been since Steve had first knotted him.

 

He'd called the punk a show off but it helped him solidify the thought he'd had before. Steve would take amazing care of him during his heat and it was something he wanted to share with the Alpha...

 

And when Steve made him pancakes, that damn well set it in stone... as long as...

 

“Stevie?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

God, this stupid Alpha needed to stop being so amazing. He was making bacon and eggs on the side, plain pancakes with maple syrup a plenty. Soldier's gotta eat, right? Turns out he knew how to feed his mate pretty well. And he didn't look half bad shirtless in the kitchen either. The first time Bucky cooked for Steve, the Alpha hadn't let up with his affection or praise, but he had some pretty good recipes too.

 

“I um... I've been thinking... My heat...”

 

That seemed to get the Alpha's more direct attention, his gaze turning to Bucky with a light, somewhat curious smile. Bucky blushed...

 

“It's in... it should be in about a month or so... but um... I was wondering—.”

 

“I would love to help you through your heat, Buck...”

 

Steve served him some of the bacon and eggs, and a few more pancakes and Bucky couldn't help the deeper blush or biting his lip... but then... Steve's smile seemed to fade before he let out a small sigh. He seemed worried...

 

“Steve?”

 

He shook his head and Bucky's own expression turned to one of worry.

 

“Steve, if you don't want to share it with me, it's okay. I'll spend it alone. I just thought...”

 

“It's not that... I really am happy that you trust me enough to even ask... And I would love to help you. My ruts though...”

 

Bucky raised a brow.

 

“Do you think I can't handle it?”

 

Steve smirked.

 

“Well, now I know you can... but I'm actually more worried about what happened here today... I really like you, Buck... _really_ like you. I get the feeling we might sync. I went into mine... actually a little after the last one you came off of... just by what lingered, my body reacted... which is... normal with our compatibility, but maybe not the best going into a hard mission. I ended up taking emergency suppressants and working off the aggression that way but the rest of my team wasn't happy... And if we're both out of our minds—.”

 

Bucky wasn't sure if he could blush deeper...

 

“We might not end up using condoms... I hate to break it to you, but as much as Wade wants us to have a kid, I'm on a pretty high grade, idiot proof birth control. Most of them nowadays don't have slip ups. No thanks to Asgardian medical intervention...”

 

“It's not... _that_... It's... believe it or not, that's... what happened yesterday, that is... it's never happened before. I've always been... extremely careful with the people I date... Because of the serum.”

 

Bucky's eyes widened in slight surprise. Seemed to be a factor more and more easy to forget about Steve...

 

“It's changed and glued itself to my DNA... and I'm the only sample of it. Can't exactly say they haven't been curious to know how it might change another person, through blood transfusion or _other,_ let alone make more of me... I've never given them that opportunity to find out. But I'm lucky I've gotten this far without you being bothered... I'd really like to keep it that way. First sign that something isn't right, Buck... you have to promise me you'll come straight to me...”

 

Bucky almost hesitated in his surprise but quickly nodded, blushing furiously.

 

“ _Buck_...”

 

He knew that look, and he couldn't help blushing deeper but followed through.

 

“I promise... If something happens, I'll come straight to you...”

 

Steve gave another soft smile before leaning over to lick the maple syrup off the corner of Bucky's mouth, and then seal their lips, not missing a step. And while Bucky let himself melt under it for a moment, he didn't miss a step either.

 

“D-do you... want to still use them? Just in case?”

 

And that much, seemed to surprise Steve.

 

“That's... really up to you, at this point. We probably should... but...”

 

“I don't think it would make much a difference with how many times you came inside a me last night. This morning notwithstanding.”

 

And now it was Steve's turn to blush. He must have forgotten how reckless he was because Bucky could feel him burning with embarrassment when he rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. Because let's not forget how stupidly cute and puppy like this Alpha was...

 

“Sorry...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the smile.

 

“It's okay, Stevie... it did... feel pretty good...”

 

They shared another kiss and finished their breakfast. The rest of the morning and day spent in quiet content and warm embrace. Just keeping company after they'd exhausted their sex drives enough... sorta. They ended up having sex a few more times. The more simple, gentle kind. Nothing as hectic as it had been. But no less sweet.

 

And the more Bucky thought about it... the more he realized...

 

_He loved Steve too..._

 

.oOo.

 

The next few weeks were spent in almost pure domestic bliss. Steve was the Alpha prince every Omega was told to dream about but that they'd never have...

 

Well... _almost_.

 

He was still a punk. He'd probably never stop being one. But Bucky would never change that about him.

 

The moment Bucky had opted to get a _little_ bit stronger, Steve had jumped at the chance to help. More like torture him. Waking up at ungodly hours just to run when he knew how much Bucky liked to sleep. Bucky wasn't sure how he had so much energy and he was pretty sure the serum hadn't done a damn thing to him with the fact. _Not for lack of trying either..._

 

The first day back to work, Thor was... _weird_. But it was for the most part, what Bucky had expected. Him and Steve spending even more time together than usual. Less stolen moments as much as open ones. Wade of course being ecstatic and Tigger being obnoxiously cute...

 

Him and Steve spent much more time cuddling too. Something about Steve not being able to get enough of his scent while Bucky couldn't seem to get enough of being in his arms and surrounded by his warmth... He felt safe with Steve. And any moment they could share together wasn't missed. It didn't seem like there was even a day one of them didn't sleep in the other's bed. When Steve was gone, Bucky missing his scent more than he was used to...

 

Steve had taken Bucky to his own home a week after he'd freaked out and shown up at the hospital. Still not explaining much about it, but thanking Bucky for taking care of him all the same.

 

It seemed too damn easy to fall in line. Too damn perfect with everything that had happened... And it had Bucky wondering when it might go wrong, but he couldn't stop the happiness Steve gave him, even if he tried.

 

It almost wasn't fair...

 

By the time Bucky's heat would've rolled around they were ready. Only... it was proving to be a little late. Which really wasn't anything too alarming. Cycles ranged a bit and Bucky's had always been a bit on the longer side. Steve had carefully watched his time so he would be able to spend it with him instead of going on a mission, but going it alone wasn't anything Bucky hadn't managed before. And spending time with Steve, even if they'd mostly just cuddled with Bucky in that hormonal preheat limbo, was more than enough comfort in the meantime.

 

Only when Steve left for that mission, Bucky didn't get it then either. Steve had said his scent was calming. Settling. A bit with a creamier undertone, almost like milk. Soft and sweet... Bucky had been more tired as of late too. Falling asleep on more than one occasion in a less than convenient spot. He was taking extra shifts to help out at the hospital, but he was starting to wonder if it was too much for him to handle with how exhausted he got. It wasn't anything he hadn't done before and somehow, _now_ , he couldn't keep up.

 

When Steve came back, Bucky still didn't get his heat. And he was finally realizing why every other scent seemed to annoy him so much... none of them were _Steve_.

 

Steve had told him to be careful, let him know at the first sign of something not being right, but the serum... it wouldn't do... _this_ , would it?

 

He was late... but—.

 

“Smells like you've had an Alpha roll through here.”

 

Bucky snapped out of his thoughts at the voice. He loved his sister, he did, but...

 

“It's not nice to break into peoples' apartments, Rebecca.”

 

“What? Come on, I'm your twin. I should have a spare key anyway. That's on you.”

 

Bucky frowned. There was a reason she didn't have a spare key. Number one, Steve had it. And number two. She was obnoxious as shit. In the same ways Natasha was. Purposely doing shit to get under his skin. And giving that shit eating grin for the fact.

 

He _really_ needed to stop surrounding himself with assholes... even if he didn't really get a choice with Becks.

 

He sighed before sitting down on the couch. More tired than he was used to...

 

“Aww. Tired?”

 

She sat down next to him and Bucky gave a glance.

 

“Yeah... I've had a long day...”

 

“You're not normally tired Mr. I can do everything~. What gives? You've got an Alpha. You're gettin' laid~. You're takin' double shifts. You're comin' home late.”

 

“Are you stalking me?”

 

“As your twin, it's called being curious.”

 

Bucky huffed.

 

“Maybe I'm just overworking myself...”

 

“Maybe you're pregnant.”

 

Bucky's eyes almost snapped open at that, he almost glared at his sister, barely managing to soften the gaze.

 

“I'm not pregnant.”

 

“Well, you _do_ have an Alpha now~.”

 

“And I'm on birth control, I've been on birth control.”

 

“He could have a super penis. From what I hear, the rest of him is super.”

 

Bucky let out a long dragged out sigh in annoyance.

 

“This is why I avoid telling you things.”

 

“You think at this point, you'd learn, right? I find out anyway. You tell me _some_ things.”

 

Bucky gave another huff, but this time couldn't help laughing a bit.

 

“It's nice to see you too...”

 

Becca, unlike Bucky, was an Engineer. She liked using her hands, making things. She was also an Alpha where Bucky was an Omega. They were twins but practically opposites. She came around and bothered him every so often but he loved her. She was everything Bucky wasn't but they somehow balanced each other. She always made sure to keep him in touch with the rest of the family before he got too distant. Bucky was so focused sometimes, it was worrying. She certainly helped distract him.

 

She helped ease him up with everything on his mind... and there certainly was a lot of it. Wondering if he should tell Steve or not about being so sleepy all the time. It just didn't make... sense... to him... And with the upcoming mission, he was still wondering on how to tell him, even if he had promised...

 

What Becca had said had him worrying even more...

 

He was on base saying goodbye to Steve, and the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't shake it. Of all days she could pick... She'd been staying with him a week. And had asked him when his last heat was, nosy as she was. He normally marked it on his calendar, after all. And then she'd gone and pointed out that he was 3 weeks overdue.

 

 _3 weeks_.

 

He was late. He was very _very_ late.

 

Even then... seeing Steve always seemed to just... calm him down. He noticed he had a friend with him too. Tall, black hair, blue eyes, glasses... certainly _familiar_...

 

He gave Bucky a somewhat strange look when he spotted him. Steve gave the same smile he was used to before calling him over and pulling him in, all too happy scent rolling off of him that Bucky couldn't help but let himself be soothed by.

 

Steve seemed to pause a moment before sniffing Bucky more directly.

 

“Who is that? They smell like _you_ , but an Alpha.”

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“Ugh. My sister. I'll introduce you sometime later. She's been freeloading in my apartment the past week.”

 

“Is that why you've been spending so much time—.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Steve gave him a smile before a kiss.

 

“I'm sure she's a lovely person.”

 

Bucky's only response was a grumpy little grumble. That was _one_ way of putting it... Steve turned to the other Alpha.

 

“This is—.”

 

“Clark Kent. I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet. I've known Steve a long time...”

 

He offered a hand and Bucky took it, noting the ring on his finger and the firm grip. There was something odd about his scent too. Something familiar and something _far_ off. Almost like Thor.

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm—.”

 

“Bucky. Steve talks a lot about you...”

 

Bucky couldn't help the blush, but Steve at least had the decency to give a sheepish smile.

 

They exchanged a few words. Clark promised to keep an ear out to keep his idiot safe before Steve and him said their goodbyes.

 

Still, he didn't get the feeling to go home right away... still unable to shake the thoughts...

 

If he really was...

 

He got a text from Becca letting him know she wouldn't be there when he got home, that she was busy doing god knows what, but Bucky figured it as good a time as any to drive to a drug store.

 

Buying the tests was stressful. Taking them, even more so.

 

He'd bought several to make sure. A few of the same brand and a few of different ones to ensure there was no mistake. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but waiting just seemed to make it worse. It was as simple as peeing in a cup, dipping them and setting them aside to test for the hormone, right?

 

He'd noticed another box with a note then, before the timer went off. One from Becca.

 

A ' _cause you should make sure_ ' plastered on there with a face sticking its tongue out at him.

 

If anything, she always did look out for him...

 

He sighed. And when the timer did go off he checked them.

 

Near shaking when he got his answers... all consistent...

 

He almost couldn't think, couldn't breathe. It wasn't—it wasn't supposed to be... he took a breath glancing at the box that Becca bought for him to take. Taking the last test out before sitting down to take it. Maybe that batch was contaminated, he'd had plenty of water...

 

So he took it. And he waited.

 

And waited.

 

He almost couldn't bring himself to look at the test and had to force himself to.

 

It told him one thing. The same answer he got from all the other tests but in words too clear to deny or pretend they were any different. And Bucky felt his heart sink at the fact.

 

_Pregnant. 7 weeks._

 

7 weeks...

 

And he knew exactly when that had been... his hands shaking as he read over the test a few more times, only able to look down at it.

 

“ _Shit..._ ”

 

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do so wonder, could this be it? Does it feel like something is missing?
> 
> Yes?
> 
> No?
> 
> Maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))
> 
> Also, I do think it's fair to point out you won't have to worry about Wade's son growing to be a complete crackhead. That will not happen... mostly (he does still have Wade as a parent, lol), but since Stryfe doesn't exist, and Cable's in the future dealing with an entirely different war (and has a completely different past), Tyler is basically our mini Cable clone + adorable babyness + Wade's his mom. I did happen to like dayspring's powers though, so that's sticking somewhat (he might be a bit more powerful ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))), but he'll definitely grow up a lot differently. He's all Cable after all, plus a few features from his mom but mostly his dad. With dirty blonde hair from his mom.
> 
> ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
